


Interés

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Una de dos: o Yuri Petrov estaba obsesionado con su trabajo y quería conseguir justicia para esa puerta o en realidad era fan de Wild Tiger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comencé este fic para descansar un poco de toda la tensión que hay en este momento en _El sol que-La Luna que_ , además de darme el gusto de jugar con un cliché que suele gustarme.
> 
> No estaba segura si publicarlo o no, pero ya que está terminado y sirve para uno de los temas de la tabla crack que estoy haciendo, aquí está. Espero que les guste.

En cuanto los habían llamado, todos se habían movido con presteza, pero ahora que estaban frente a la alcaldía eso parecía haber sido algo completamente innecesario.

No había hombres armados a la vista, las ventanas no estaban cubiertas por cortinas para impedir ver la situación adentro, no había maleantes insistiendo en lo que querían a cambio de los rehenes y no había nadie gritando por la ayuda de los héroes.

Las únicas señales de que algo quizás estaba mal eran uno de los helicópteros de HERO TV sobrevolando la zona, una docena de autos policiales rodeando el edificio y el hecho de que todos los héroes estaban ahí.

—¿Realmente pasa algo aquí? —cuestionó Kotetsu por el intercomunicador con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No nos equivocamos de lugar?

—Deben estar adentro —pronunció Origami Cyclone sin sonar del todo convencido.

—Están adentro —afirmó Agnes de inmediato—. Sabemos que son cuatro y llevan ahí al menos media hora.

—Es extraño que hayan tardado tanto en llamar —comentó Barnaby con un tono pensativo.

—Y que hayan logrado hacerlo —añadió Fire Emblem, suspicaz.

Kotetsu les dio la razón. Lo usual era que alguien llamara antes de que todos fuesen rehenes oficialmente, no después, cuando sin duda los malhechores los estaban vigilando con mucha atención.

—¿Creen que es una trampa?

—¿Y qué hay del rehén que llamó? —cuestionó al mismo tiempo Barnaby, consiguiendo con ello que la pregunta de Kotetsu cayese en el olvido.

—Es uno de los asistentes del fiscal Brent —informó Agnes—. Sonaba agitado, pero no tenemos razones para creer que estaba mintiendo.

Alguien pronunció un pensativo «hmm», mas nadie logró agregar nada más pues Agnes continuó:  
—Barnaby, Tiger, ustedes irán por la puerta principal. Sky High y Dragon Kid, por el balcón del segundo piso. Origami y Fire Emblem por la salida de emergencia. Blue Rose y Rock Bison por los costados. Esperen mi señal.

—Deberíamos entrar ya —rezongó Kotetsu, aun cuando no hizo nada para contradecir la orden.

Solo tenía un minuto y tenía que aprovecharlo, y sin duda el elemento sorpresa que le daría un ataque simultáneo le permitiría hacer justo eso, ¿no? O por lo menos lograría que su primer mayor caso desde su regreso a la primera liga no terminase con Barnaby recordándole que debía pensar mejor cuándo y cómo usar su poder.

Kotetsu se mantuvo alerta, listo para actuar si veía a alguien en peligro antes de que Agnes les indicara que entraran, mas los lentos segundos que tuvo que esperar transcurrieron en total calma.

—¡Ahora!

Correr en dirección al edificio fue un acto reflejo y Kotetsu estuve frente a la entrada en un parpadeo. En un acto de coordinación no planeada, él y Barnaby patearon la puerta principal al mismo tiempo, zafándola de sus bisagras, e ingresaron al lugar.

No tenían ningún plan aparte de dirigirse a la oficina del alcalde, donde supuestamente había estado teniendo lugar una reunión con varias figuras de la ciudad en el momento en que los criminales habían decidido atacar. 

A pesar de eso, en cuanto llegaron a las escaleras Kotetsu se detuvo en seco.

Había esperado algún tipo de resistencia, quizás algún disparo, pero en lugar de cualquier confirmación de que cuatro criminales habían tomado como rehenes a todos los presentes, había dos personas contra una pared y tan distraídas la una con la otra que ni siquiera parecían haber notado que tenían audiencia.

—Eh... —balbuceó Kotetsu, intentando ignorar el que las manos del hombre estaban bajo la falda de la mujer—. Disculpen...

Barnaby se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, con lo que consiguió que finalmente la apasionada pareja dejase de besarse para fulminarlo con sus miradas, sin lucir avergonzados por ser descubiertos.

Ver sus rostros bastó para que Kotetsu reconociera a uno de ellos: el hombre era un fiscal, Andrew Brent. La mujer, por su parte, tenía en su cuello un carnet de identificación que indicaba que su nombre era Sarah Gray.

El estar seguro de que Brent estaba casado y el notar que en ninguna de las manos de Gray, que continuaban enredadas en el cabello del fiscal, había un anillo en su dedo anular dejaba claro que ella no era su esposa.

La situación no podía ser más incómoda, pero Barnaby preguntó con parsimonia:  
—Estamos buscando a los secuestradores.

Kotetsu estaba listo para escuchar que no había ninguno, que sí estaban en el lugar equivocado o incluso que era una broma, mas Gray señaló un corredor.

—En el salón principal —dijo antes de volver a besar a Brent.

—¿Gracias? —pronunció Kotetsu, apartando su mirada de la pareja, y reanudó su trote junto a Barnaby.

Ese fue el momento en que los demás héroes comenzaron a hablar por el canal que siempre mantenían abierto.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —bramó Rock Bison, sonando sinceramente perplejo.

—El alcalde está bien —avisó Dragon Kid al mismo tiempo—, aunque...

—¿Está herido? —preguntó Agnes con urgencia—. Las ambulancias...

—No... —interrumpió Sky High, mas su voz carecía de su usual entusiasmo—. Él está bien, muy bien.

—Le está cantando una serenata a su esposa por teléfono —explicó Dragon Kid con un suspiro.

—Y yo ya he visto a cuatro personas que necesitan una habitación de hotel —comentó Fire Emblem, sonando exasperado.

—Aunque no parecen querer una —murmuró Origami Cyclone.

—Esto no es normal. —Las palabras de Blue Rose eran las mismas que estaban pasando por la mente de Kotetsu.

Aun si los criminales habían escapado antes de la llegada de los héroes y todos estaban aliviados de seguir con vida, no tenía sentido que estuviesen actuando _así_.

—¿Qué crees que está pasando? —preguntó en voz baja, mirando a Bunny de reojo.

—Todavía es muy pronto para decir algo.

A pesar del apremio que debían sentir en una situación de rehenes, el llegar a una gran puerta de madera al final del corredor los hizo ralentizar su paso y Bunny, incluso, no se preparó para abrirla de un golpe, sino que estiró su brazo derecho para probar el pomo.

—Está abierta —anunció, girando su cabeza hacia él.

—Si hay una trampa —dijo Kotetsu, tenso—, tiene que ser aquí.

En esta ocasión su compañero asintió y tras alzar un dedo tras otro, en una silenciosa cuenta regresiva, abrió la puerta.

La escena en el lugar parecía concordar con lo que habían visto hasta ahora: ningún criminal armado estaba presente y los rehenes no lucían como tales.

—¡Están aquí! —gritó un hombre bajo y pelirrojo, quien corrió hacia ellos luciendo verdaderamente acongojado, sosteniendo su teléfono móvil en sus manos—. ¿Qué creen que logrará hacer que me perdone?

—Creo que él fue el que llamó —señaló Barnaby en lugar de contestar la inesperada pregunta.

—¿Y los secuestradores? —inquirió Kotetsu, mirando de un lado a otro en busca de alguien sospechoso; no obstante, lo único que vio fue extrañas escenas: una mujer declamando poesía por teléfono, un hombre escribiendo con frenesí, una joven exigiendo un viaje a gritos por su celular y otra pareja con tendencias exhibicionistas. Los más normales lucían simplemente confundidos, mas indiferentes a todo lo absurdo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de ellos.

—Ellos ya se fueron —les informó el hombre, tomando a Bunny por un brazo y luciendo como si estuviese a punto de llorar—. ¡Pero esta es una emergencia!

—Erm... —balbuceó Kotetsu, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba viendo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

El hombre malinterpretó su pregunta, porque en vez de hablar de los secuestradores o de lo ocurrido recientemente en la alcaldía, comenzó a relatarles la historia de cómo su novia se había convertido en su ex-novia en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

* * *

—Dejen el resto en manos de la policía —ordenó Agnes, sonando irritada—, está claro que los secuestradores ya no están cerca.

Y eso significaba que no habría ninguna persecución ni ningún otro tipo de situación emocionante que aumentase los índices de audiencia, cosa que explicaba la actitud de Agnes.

Aun así, frente a ellos tenían un misterioso caos.

—No podemos irnos como si nada, ¿no? —preguntó Kotetsu mientras alzó la visera de su casco para ver a Bunny de frente.

—Cuando revisen las cintas de seguridad sabremos qué pasó —ofreció Barnaby, sonando extrañamente cansado pese a que no habían hecho mucho allí.

Evacuar la alcaldía tomó casi media hora gracias al tiempo invertido en buscar a todos los que debían de estar allí —no faltaba nadie— y el número de parejas que no apreciaron la interrupción —seis—, pero los héroes permanecieron cerca de la ruta de evacuación, listos para actuar si algo sucedía, mas lo único que alargó el proceso fue el pelirrojo y sus deseos de buscar consejos amorosos de parte de los héroes.

—No entiendo nada —anunció Kotetsu sin ninguna vergüenza; al fin de cuentas, dudaba que alguien pudiese afirmar lo contrario.

—Podemos descartar —aseguró Fire Emblem con un resoplido— cualquier tipo de alcohol o de afrodisíaco. Ninguno causa algo así.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Rock Bison, sonando nervioso a pesar de su obvia curiosidad.

—Oh —murmuró Fire Emblem con una repentina sonrisa traviesa, acercándose a Rock Bison—, si quieres...

—Nada normal puede explicar esto —interrumpió Blue Rose, cruzándose de brazos y mirando decididamente el suelo.

—Excepto un NEXT —señaló Dragon Kid con su usual vigor, como si las bizarras escenas que había presenciado no la hubiesen afectado—, aunque no conozco ninguno con un poder que cause algo así.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Origami Cyclone con sus hombros caídos.

—Pero nadie está herido, nadie —reafirmó Sky High, sonando más confundido que alegre.

—Pero —intervino Barnaby en voz alta— no sabemos cuáles son los efectos a largo plazo.

—¿A largo plazo? —repitió Kotetsu con incredulidad—. ¿Crees que van a seguir así por mucho tiempo?

—Hasta ahora el efecto no parece haberse debilitado —dijo Bunny, sonando pensativo—. Si es la obra de un NEXT, tal vez necesitemos atraparlo para que arregle esto.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Blue Rose, alzando su cabeza para fulminar a Barnaby con su mirada—. ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso si causa... _eso_? —finalizó como si no supiese cómo describirlo y señaló con una mano las últimas tres personas que estaban siendo guiadas hacia los autos de la policía, sin duda para interrogarlos antes de enviarlos a casa.

De esas tres personas, una era una mujer mayor que estaba llorando y hablando por teléfono, sin importarle que estuviera haciéndolo en voz muy alta, sobre no querer divorciarse; el otro era un hombre que estaba escribiendo un mensaje en su celular mientras mordía su labio constantemente; y el último... el último era Yuri Petrov.

Reconocerlo fue una sorpresa, pero una no tan grande como lo fue el notar que estaba caminando a paso firme con un maletín en mano, sin hacer nada fuera de lo habitual.

¿Acaso no había sido afectado por lo que fuese que había ocurrido? ¿O no había estado presente en el momento exacto?

Queriendo compartir esas teorías con Bunny y los demás, Kotetsu abrió su boca, mas no pronunció palabra alguna al notar que Petrov movió su cabeza, mirando de un lado a otro, y finalmente posó su atención en él.

Pronunciando un par de palabras a los policías que lo estaban escoltando, Petrov se desvió del camino y se dirigió directamente hacia el lugar donde todos los héroes se encontraban.

—Wild Tiger —saludó cuando se detuvo frente a él, apenas haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para saludar a los demás.

—Su señoría —replicó Kotetsu de inmediato, parándose tan recto como le era posible—, le juro que no toqué nada aparte de la puerta.

—Oh —murmuró Petrov, alzando una ceja—, eso es inusual.

Kotetsu rió con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no tuvimos oportunidad de hacer mucho...

Y él estaba intentando ser más cuidadoso, al menos en lo que a usar sus poderes se refería, por lo que el número de demandas por destrucción disminuiría. Posiblemente. Esperaba.

—Si está hablando de la puerta de la entrada —continuó Petrov—, ya me informaron de lo sucedido. Al ser propiedad de la ciudad el proceso previo no tardará más de un día. Lo espero pasado mañana en las horas de la tarde si no ocurre ninguna emergencia. —Petrov hizo una pausa y luego, como si hasta ahora recordase un último detalle, añadió—: Y a su compañero.

Era injusto que aparentemente el juez estuviese tan acostumbrado a que únicamente él causase daños que había olvidado el papel que Bunny había tenido en éste; aun así, en lugar de quejarse, pues sabía por experiencia que eso sólo lograba que el juez luciese a punto de perder su paciencia, Kotetsu respondió como sabía que debía.

—Entendido.

—Señor Petrov... —Un policía se acercó, dubitativo. Estaba claro que no sabía qué decir, aun cuando tenía el deber de alejar a Petrov del lugar, pero sin duda Petrov lo entendió, pues asintió.

—Continúe siguiendo su justicia —se despidió, todavía mirando a Kotetsu con fijeza, cosa que sólo dejó de hacer cuando tuvo que girar en sus talones y retomar su rumbo inicial.

—Sí, señor.

Luego de esas palabras, Kotetsu contuvo su respiración y tras varios segundos en los que Petrov no se devolvió para mencionar algo sobre la demanda que haría la ciudad en su contra, Kotetsu suspiró con alivio.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pronunció Fire Emblem.

—¿Una notificación adelantada? —rió Kotetsu, incómodo, y bromeó—: Creo que él está enamorado de su trabajo.

—Eso explicaría por qué no está haciendo locuras como los demás —bufó Rock Bison cruzándose de brazos, como si se hubiese tomado el comentario en serio.

—¿Creen que estaba en el baño cuando los atacaron? —preguntó Kotetsu, recordando lo que había estado pensando antes de que Petrov se acercara a ellos.

—Es posible —aceptó Bunny sin sonar del todo convencido—. Lo sabremos cuando revisen la grabación.

* * *

Las cintas de seguridad esclarecieron algunas cosas.

Para comenzar, los criminales habían sido reales.

Se trataban de cuatro personas que habían ingresado armadas, vistiendo de negro y usando pasamontañas, y habían permanecido en el lugar durante veinte minutos y en ese tiempo quedó claro que dos de ellos eran NEXTs: uno parecía capaz de abrir cualquier puerta con llave al tocar la cerradura con su dedo meñique y otro había hecho algo a todos los presentes usando un reloj de bolsillo, como si estuviese hipnotizándolos, mientras que el brillo azul alrededor de su cuerpo demostraba que no estaba haciendo un truco barato de magia.

Por otro lado, sus motivos estaban menos claros.

Aunque habían tomado al alcalde y a los que estaba reunidos con él como rehenes, solo habían usado eso para amenazar a los empleados de la alcaldía y obligarlos a seguir sus instrucciones, las cuales se limitaron a que entraran en al salón principal y allí, una vez el alcalde y los demás también fueron llevados a ese lugar, el NEXT había usado su poder.

Después, habían robado una computadora y varios objetos de plata, pero no habían tocado la caja fuerte ni las pertenencias de los rehenes, y según un empleado que ese día había estado ausente por estar enfermo, la computadora era nueva y su disco duro carecía de información valiosa.

Para terminar, Yuri Petrov sí había estado entre las victimas de ese NEXT.

En resumen: nada tenía sentido.

—¿Qué creen que querían realmente? —preguntó Kotetsu una vez terminaron de ver los videos de lo ocurrido el día anterior, cruzando sus brazos tras su cuello.

—Robar no, sin duda alguna —replicó Bunny—. Podrían haber elegido cualquier otro lugar.

—¿Y por qué nos llamó Agnes? —preguntó Blue Rose con un mohín de molestia.

—Quiere nuestra ayuda. —Dragon Kid se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente a la inusual reunión a la que los habían citado y que no indicaba qué esperaban de ellos, pues Agnes solo les había ordenado que fueran a esa sala en la Torre de la Justicia.

—Pero no hay ninguna pista, ¿no? —insistió Blue Rose—. De lo contrario nos habrían mandado a atraparlos.

—Y normalmente este es el trabajo de la policía —señaló Fire Emblem, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos—. Esto ni siquiera nos da una pista del poder de ese NEXT.

—Pero la señorita Agnes quiere que hagamos algo.

—¿Por los índices de audiencia? —bromeó Kotetsu, resistiendo la tentación de darle un codazo a Rock Bison.

—Sí. —Rock Bison le dedicó una mala mirada cuyo efecto quedó arruinado por el tono desolado que usó—. Anoche los noticieros superaron a HERO TV.

—¿Y tú estás pendiente de eso? —Kotetsu a duras penas pudo contener una risa incrédula, mas en lugar de molestarse, Rock Bison asintió con su cabeza con solemnidad.

—La señorita Agnes lo dijo esta mañana...

—Es inevitable —suspiró Fire Emblem—. No todos los días el alcalde intenta usar el presupuesto de una nueva avenida para mandar a construir una estatua de su esposa.

—O hablan de tantos divorcios —comentó Origami Cyclone, mirando la mesa como si se sintiese avergonzado de solo recordar las noticias sobre el futuro estado civil del fiscal y otro par de funcionarios públicos, las cuales habían parecido una propaganda de un drama de mediodía.

—Es un misterio verdadero, todo un misterio.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y Agnes entró paseando su mirada por el lugar.

—Bien, ya están todos aquí. —Agnes cerró la puerta y atravesó la sala, rodeando la mesa que la ocupaba hasta quedar junto a la pantalla—. Conseguimos una buena toma de la cara de uno de los sospechosos gracias una cámara de una tienda de los alrededores.

—Uno —repitió Kotetsu con decepción, consiguiendo que ella lo fulminase con su mirada.

—Ya están trabajando en identificarlo y necesito que estén listos para ir tras él una vez lo hagan —continuó, conectando una pequeña memoria al puerto de la pantalla y presionando un par de botones—. Véanlo bien.

La foto que apareció era de un hombre conduciendo una furgoneta blanca sin ningún logo en ella.

Estaba vestido de negro, como los que habían ingresado a la alcaldía, y su cabello crespo y rubio lo hacían fácil de reconocer. ¿Y qué lo había hecho parecer sospechoso?

—¿Segura que es uno de ellos? —preguntó Kotetsu, incómodo. Aunque esta no era una conspiración como la que lo había llevado a ser acusado de asesinato, no le agradaba la idea de ir tras alguien que quizás solo había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

—Sí —respondió Agnes—. La hora en que esa camioneta estuvo en las cercanías de la alcaldía coincide con la del ataque, al igual que la hora en que reapareció alejándose.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás? —preguntó Bunny antes de que Kotetsu pudiese decir que eso no le parecía suficiente.

—Todavía nada —replicó Agnes con un tono que dejaba claro lo poco contenta que estaba—. Sabemos el área aproximada en la que dejaron la camioneta mientras fueron a la alcaldía, pero no hay cámaras en esa zona y los perdimos una vez dejaron Golden Stage.

—Y si evitaron tan bien que los grabaran, es porque lo planearon —señaló Fire Emblem.

—Exacto.

La frustración de Agnes era evidente y entendible.

Si ese hombre realmente tenía algo que ver, su foto era la primera y única pista que tenían después de todo un día, varios videos de seguridad y los testimonios de más de treinta personas. 

Pero...

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Kotetsu en voz alta, porque Fire Emblem estaba en lo cierto.

Este no era el tipo de trabajo del que ellos se encargaban y Kotetsu, por lo menos, no sabía qué hacer con la información recibida.

¿Esperar y estar listos para hacer su trabajo? Eso era lo que siempre hacían, por lo que incluso era innecesario que Agnes se los dijera...

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron cualquier posible respuesta.

—Disculpen... —dijo el recién llegado al abrir, entrando sin ningún titubeo—. Este es el informe de la policía.

Se trataba de Yuri Petrov, quien llevaba en sus manos dos carpetas marrones, una más delgada que la otra.

¿Y desde cuándo Petrov se dedicaba a entregar algo así en persona?

Kotetsu notó que la mirada de Petrov se dirigió a él por un instante, mas en un parpadeo el juez puso su atención en Agnes y fue hacia ella. Sin decir nada más, Petrov le entregó la más delgada de las carpetas.

—¿Solo esto? —preguntó Agnes con un tono irritado al recibirla y su semblante se ensombreció por completo en cuanto ojeó sus contenidos.

—No. Como ve, la placa de la camioneta es de un auto robado —comenzó Petrov, abriendo la otra carpeta, la cual a un costado tenía el sello del Departamento de Justicia—. Pertenece a un deportivo de dos puestos cuyo robo fue reportado hace tres meses. La policía capturó a un sospechoso, pero tuvieron que dejarlo ir por falta de evidencias. Sabemos, sin embargo, que no tuvo nada que ver con esto, pues está en prisión desde la semana pasada por tráfico de drogas y hasta el momento no ha recibido visitas.

—Y el sospechoso es Andrew Fisher —dijo Agnes, dejando caer el informe de la policía sobre la mesa, y se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que se enfocó en Petrov, instándolo sin palabras a que añadiera algo más.

Petrov asintió.

—Tiene antecedentes por robo y cumplió una condena de dos años —habló, pasando una página—. Está en libertad desde febrero. Sabemos que no es un NEXT, pero el caso que llevó a su arresto estaba ligado a una banda de NEXTs dedicada a la venta de vehículos robados. Desde que salió de prisión ha estado trabajando en la empresa de mudanzas de su tío. Aquí —finalizó, buscando por unos segundos entre las últimas hojas— tengo la dirección de la oficina de esa empresa.

Kotetsu dejó escapar un silbido de admiración. En menos de un minuto, Petrov había resumido lo que sin duda había sido originalmente una pila de información y además, les había dado justo lo que necesitaban.

Ante el sonido, Petrov apartó su atención de los documentos, dirigió su mirada hacia él y para desconcierto de Kotetsu, le sonrió.

—Bien, héroes —dijo Agnes, apoyando sus manos en la mesa al tiempo que sonrió ampliamente—. Llegó la hora.

* * *

No era que escapar fuese la prueba absoluta de la culpabilidad de alguien, pero Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a apostar que Andrew Fisher sí había estado implicado en el ataque a la alcaldía.

El hecho de que había subido a un camión de mudanzas y acelerado incluso antes de que la puerta del garaje se terminara de abrir, como si no le importara el daño que le había causado con eso a su propio parabrisas o la posibilidad de que hubiese alguien en su camino, parecía una clara prueba de que sabía por qué habían ido a buscarlo.

—Está huyendo hacia el sur de Bronze Stage —informó Agnes por el intercomunicador—. No lo dejen ir.

A pesar de querer ir tras él de inmediato, Kotetsu se tomó un momento para dejar con cuidado en la acera a quien había sacado del camino de Fisher segundos atrás.

Esa había sido su prioridad en cuanto había escuchado el ruido del motor combinado con el del impacto del camión contra la puerta, y también la de Bunny. Ambos habían activado sus poderes y alejado del peligro a los transeúntes justo a tiempo, aun cuando eso les había dado a los demás héroes la delantera en la persecución.

Tras agradecer con un gesto de cabeza la sonrisa que recibió, Kotetsu corrió hacia la moto.

—Lo tengo en la mira —anunció Fire Emblem por el intercomunicador, mas tras unos segundos soltó una exclamación indignada, dejando claro que no había logrado detener a Fisher.

—Vamos —dijo Kotetsu, saltando a su side-car—, no podemos quedarnos atrás.

—No tienes que decirlo —replicó Bunny, encendiendo el motor y apretando el acelerador.

Gracias a las indicaciones de Agnes y el GPS que Saito había instalado en la moto, alcanzar a Fisher no fue un verdadero problema.

El sospechoso iba conduciendo velozmente, adelantando todos los autos que iban frente a él aun si para ello tenía que ir en contravía por un momento o subir al andén.

Fire Emblem continuaba detrás de él y Blue Rose también estaba cerca en su moto, luciendo concentrada maniobrando para no quedarse atrás.

¿Y por qué no habían logrado atraparlo?

Fisher cambió de carril repentinamente y ese fue el instante en el que Kotetsu descubrió la razón: la gran puerta trasera del camión estaba abierta y con el movimiento, varias cajas de cartón desarmadas y lo que parecía ser una cobija vieja cayeron del camión, atravesándose en el camino de quienes iban tras él.

—¡No de nuevo! —se quejó Fire Emblem, maniobrando con dificultad para esquivar los obstáculos voladores.

—¡Wah! —Kotetsu se agachó para evitar la caja de cartón que fue hacia él—. A ese paso va a causar un accidente.

—No si se lo impedimos.

Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Estaba claro que Fisher sabía lo que estaba ocasionando, pues cada vez que alguno de ellos lograba acercarse a él, viraba para forzar que algo cayese del camión.

—No puede quedar mucho adentro, ¿no? —se quejó Kotetsu una vez sintió que sus poderes llegaron a su fin, lo que probaba que ya había pasado un minuto desde que Fisher había comenzado su intento de escape.

Y si estaba en lo cierto, eso significaba que pronto tendrían una verdadera oportunidad de atraparlo.

Kotetsu le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su compañero al tiempo que Bunny dijo:  
—Me acercaré más en la próxima curva.

Eso era más que suficiente para saber cuál era el plan de Barnaby y lo reconfirmó al verlo programar el frenado automático de emergencia para que se accionara en veinte segundos.

Ambos actuarían simultáneamente, subirían al camión y obligarían a que Fisher se detuviera al tiempo que lo atraparían.

Tomando una larga exhalación, Kotetsu fijó su vista en el camión, ignorando el resto del tráfico en su concentración.

No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, ni mucho menos dejar a su compañero solo en el momento clave...

—¡Ahora! —gritó Bunny en cuanto tomaron la curva.

Kotetsu disparó su cable, apuntando hacia la puerta del copiloto para conseguir una entrada rápida. Aun así, la suerte no estuvo de su parte.

Fisher escogió ese instante para virar con brusquedad y cambiar de carril, dejando a Kotetsu viendo cómo su cable se incrustaba en otro vehículo, dejándolo fuera de la persecución temporalmente.

Barnaby, por su parte, saltó impulsado por sus poderes y estuvo a punto de agarrar las bamboleantes puertas traseras del camión, mas una nueva caja de cartón obstruyó su camino.

Aunque Bunny logró golpearla para apartarla de su vista, el segundo que le tomó hacer eso fue suficiente para que Fisher se adelantara, impidiéndole agaragar más que aire y Bunny terminó aterrizando en el asfalto.

—¿¡No se habían acabado!? —se quejó Kotetsu, cortando el cable para no verse obligado a terminar en el otro vehículo.

—Es evidente que no —bufó Bunny por el intercomunicador y pese a que hizo un amague de correr tras Fisher, se detuvo y regresó al lugar donde la moto había frenado.

Decidido a no darse por vencido, Kotetsu lo siguió, pero un fuerte sonido indicó que la carrera de Fisher había encontrado un obstáculo antes de que pudiesen unirse una vez más a la persecución.

—¡No me digan que...!

Temiendo lo peor, Kotetsu estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, mas un anuncio lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Y Sky High lo ha logrado!

A pesar de que no dejaba de ser decepcionante que alguien más fuese el que consiguiese el arresto, el alivio de que no había ocurrido un accidente fue más fuerte y Kotetsu suspiró.

—Bueno —comentó—, esto debería ayudar.

Porque ahora finalmente sabrían qué había ocurrido en la alcaldía, cosa que mejoraría el ánimo de Agnes y de paso les permitiría atrapar al resto.

* * *

Contrario a lo que Kotetsu había creído, tras capturar a Fisher nada sucedió.

Él no era el único que había tenido expectativas de que ese arresto los llevase a otros, pues Agnes misma les había ordenado que aguardaran juntos cerca de sus respectivos vehículos, cosa que los había llevado a reunirse en el parqueadero subterráneo de la Torre de la Justicia, donde continuaban esperando con expresiones cada vez más descontentas.

—¿Creen que nos llamarán pronto?

La pregunta de Dragon Kid reflejaba lo que estaba en las mentes de todos y la falta de respuesta evidenciaba que nadie tenía la más mínima idea de cuánto más los harían esperar.

—Ya han pasado tres horas —señaló Bunny al fin, cruzándose de brazos—, no creo que algo haya cambiado.

—O no es —pronunció Kotetsu, recordando sus dudas originales sobre si Fish estaba implicado realmente—, o no quiere delatar a sus amigos.

—Y si tampoco hay nueva evidencia que nos ayude —suspiró Fire Emblem—, volvemos a las mismas.

—La señorita Agnes no estará contenta.

—Tampoco nuestros patrocinadores —murmuró Origami Cyclone.

—Ya verán que podremos solucionar todo, lo lograremos.

—Realmente eres un optimista —dijo Blue Rose, alzando una ceja mientras observaba a Sky High, quien sonrió como si hubiese recibido un gran cumplido

Ese gesto era extrañamente contagioso y consiguió renovar los ánimos pese a la falta de nuevas noticias.

Era esperarse de alguien que había sido el rey de los héroes por tanto tiempo y que seguía luchando por dicho puesto.

Aun así, era evidente que todos continuaban ansiando noticias, pues aunque lo más seguro era que los notificaran por el intercomunicador, al escuchar un sonido de pasos todos pusieron su atención en quien se estaba acercando.

Como se estaba volviendo costumbre, se trataba de Yuri Petrov.

Kotetsu ni siquiera se sintió sorprendido de verlo caminando directamente hacia él y se limitó a intentar prepararse mentalmente para lo que fuese que fuera a escuchar.

—Wild Tiger.

—Su señoría. —Kotetsu no podía ignorar el impulso se enderezarse y verse tan formal como era posible, queriendo evitar que el juez lo viese con malos ojos cuando en cuestión de unas horas tendría que enfrentar los cargos por destrucción de la puerta de la alcaldía junto a Bunny—. Pensé que lo vería más tarde.

—Sí, es por eso que vengo. Debido a las circunstancias —continuó, dejando el mechón suelto de su cabello tras su oreja y mirándolo a los ojos—, la audiencia ha sido aplazada. Será notificado cuando se establezca una nueva fecha.

—Entiendo... —Aunque Kotetsu, en realidad, no lo hacía, pero no le molestaba ver eso pospuesto—. ¿Todavía no saben nada? —aprovechó para preguntar. Quizás Petrov sabía cómo iba el interrogatorio de Fisher y si al menos ya tenían alguna pista o no.

Petrov apretó sus labios por un segundo y negó con su cabeza.

—Me temo que no. El sospechoso se ha negado a hablar.

—¿No ha dicho nada de nada o...?

—No ha dicho nada en lo absoluto.

Eso sonaba sospechoso y le recordaba la impresión que había tenido al comienzo de la persecución horas atrás: Fisher estaba involucrado.

—Así que está ocultando algo —comentó Kotetsu, rascando su mentón distraídamente.

—Sin duda. 

—Y solo podemos esperar... —Kotetsu finalizó sus palabras con un suspiro y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, sintiéndose cansado de no poder hacer otra cosa.

—Hay un equipo trabajando en reunir evidencia adicional en contra de Fisher y sus cómplices —afirmó Petrov rápidamente, como si quisiera brindarle esperanzas de que la situación cambiaría pronto—. Le aseguro que tarde o temprano se hará justicia.

—¿Incluso para la puerta? —bromeó Kotetsu, recordando la razón por la que Petrov había ido a buscarlo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Petrov con una pequeña sonrisa—, usted también recibirá... recibirán el castigo justo.

—Por una puerta. —A pesar de que debería molestarle el que Petrov siguiera teniendo problemas para recordar que _esta vez_ Bunny era tan culpable como él, no dejar escapar una corta risa era imposible.

La seriedad con la que el juez se tomaba la ley era hilarante, al igual que el hecho de que luciese contento de poder cobrarle la puerta siguiendo todo el protocolo legal.

—Sí. —Petrov sacudió su cabeza—. Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer, así que a no ser que pueda ayudarlo en algo...

—Ah, no, no le quito más tiempo.

Kotetsu se despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano, menos incómodo de lo usual después de hablar con el juez quizás gracias a que de momento no tenía que preocuparse por ninguna audiencia cuyo resultado terminaría en su contra.

Esa tranquilidad, sin embargo, desapareció en el instante en que volvió a poner su atención en los demás héroes y descubrió que todos lo estaban observando fijamente.

—¿Realmente Petrov está bien? —preguntó Rock Bison con abierta incredulidad.

—Quiere cobrarme una puerta, como siempre —bufó Kotetsu.

—Pero podría haber enviado un mensaje con alguien más o llamado —señaló Bunny, pensativo.

—¿Será que tenía que bajar por algo? —Dragon Kid no lucía del todo convencida por la posible explicación que ella misma estaba ofreciendo.

—Podría ser... —las palabras poco entusiastas de Origami Cyclone fueron interrumpidas por una serie de pitidos provenientes de los intercomunicadores de todos.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Blue Rose.

Kotetsu no pudo secundar eso.

Luego de lo que había dicho Petrov, sospechaba que los llamarían para todo menos para capturar a los camaradas de Fisher.

Y no se equivocó.

—Bonjour, héroes —saludó Agnes sonando cansada—. Diríjanse de inmediato al puente Metis en Silver Stage. Uno de los rehenes cruzó la valla de seguridad y se niega a que lo ayuden a volver al otro lado.

* * *

El hombre del puente resultó ser el mismo pelirrojo que trabajaba como uno de los asistentes de Brent, cuyo nombre resultó ser Andy McIlroy, y su motivo para estar en el puente se resumía en su desesperación por conseguir consejos amorosos.

Durante media hora, Kotetsu y los demás héroes hicieron lo posible para obligarlo a alejarse del peligro, por consolarlo y por animarlo, pero al final fue Fire Emblem quien logró convencerlo de dejarse ayudar a regresar a un lugar seguro, mas solo luego de haberle prestado una libreta en la que McIlroy había anotado las diversas ideas que Fire Emblem le dio para conseguir el perdón de su ex-novia y quizás salvar su relación.

Menos de una hora después recibieron un nuevo llamado debido a una lluvia de rosas en el centro de Golden Stage y el peligro que presentaban los tallos con espinas de estas, la cual resultó provenir de un par de helicópteros de la alcaldía que habían actuado según órdenes del alcalde.

Con la caída de la noche, tres diferentes incidentes relacionados con otros de los rehenes los obligaron a separarse.

Era irreal ver a una empleada pública ya entrada en años intentando asaltar una casa de empeño con un cuchillo de cocina para recuperar un juego de joyas que había sido un regalo de su ex-esposo, pero Kotetsu suponía que había tenido suerte de que a Bunny y a él les asignaran ese caso.

Rock Bison, Origami Cyclone y Sky High tuvieron la mala suerte de tener que encargarse de convencer a Brent y a Gray de dejar sus... entusiastas demostraciones de afecto para un lugar más privado que las escaleras de la Torre de la Justicia; y Blue Rose, Dragon Kid y Fire Emblem se vieron obligados a detener a una joven empleada de la alcaldía que había intentado robar un avión cuando le habían informado que no había tiquetes disponibles para el destino que tenía en mente.

Tras eso, Kotetsu había querido creer que ese sería el fin, pero fue despertado a la madrugada debido a una nueva emergencia: otro de los rehenes había decidido intentar causar un incendio en las oficinas de un juzgado para interrumpir el proceso de custodia de sus hijos que, decía, no era justo.

Y una vez finalmente había estado convencido de que podría volver a su apartamento y dormir, un accidente con una grúa torre había requerido que los héroes se encargaran de evacuar un edificio aledaño a la construcción, además de ayudar a retirar los restos de la máquina.

Cuando llegó la mañana y con ella la obligación de dirigirse a Apollon Media, Kotetsu se sentía exhausto.

No había tenido un día tan ajetreado desde que Jake había tomado toda la ciudad como rehén e incluso en esa ocasión había pasado más tiempo en una tensa espera que corriendo de un lado a otro.

¿Y hoy sería igual?

Kotetsu sinceramente esperaba que no; aun así, prepararse en caso de que una vez más tuviesen que encargarse de una oleada de incidentes varios no estaba de más.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu no se dirigió al edificio de Apollon Media de inmediato, prefiriendo tomarse un minuto para entrar a uno de los muchos cafés del área a los que un gran número de oficinistas entraban con bostezos y salían con pequeños vasos humeantes de poliestireno para enfrentar el día.

Sabiendo bien que llegando tarde molestaría a Bunny, Kotetsu eligió el café que parecía menos lleno y fue directo a la fila, en la que solo había una persona haciendo su pedido.

Ocupado como estaba bostezando, Kotetsu ignoró sus alrededores, al menos hasta que escuchó que alguien tras él lo llamaba.

—¿Señor Kaburagi?

Kotetsu giró en sus talones de reflejo y vio frente a él, una vez más, a Yuri Petrov.

—¡Su señoría! —exclamó, incapaz de ocultar su sobresalto, y buscó entre el bolsillo de su camisa su antifaz—. No esperaba verlo aquí.

—No se preocupe —replicó Petrov, como si quisiera aplacarlo—, no estoy trabajando. ¿También vino por un café?

Petrov casi sonaba informal, cosa de la que Kotetsu no había sido testigo nunca antes.

¿Era gracias a la coincidencia de encontrarse de civil?

Queriendo aprovechar ese raro suceso, Kotetsu devolvió su antifaz a su bolsillo y le dedicó una sonrisa que no ocultaba su agotamiento.

—Sí —suspiró—. Había olvidado cómo es el ritmo de la primera liga.

—Ayer fue un día muy ocupado para los héroes.

Kotetsu hizo una mueca al tiempo que asintió, mas no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de decir algo ya que la persona frente a él desapareció, dejándolo a dos pasos de la caja registradora y la chica tras esta.

—Bienvenidos, ¿qué desean ordenar? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa brillante.

Kotetsu ordenó un simple café y estuvo a punto de pagar por el, pero recordando que no estaba solo, movió su cabeza para ver a Petrov.

—¿Y usted?

—Lo mismo —dijo Petrov—. Con doble crema y azúcar.

Ese fue el momento que Petrov eligió para adelantarse y pagar por ambos.

La chica, sin notar lo extraño que eso era, les agradeció por su compra con una sonrisa y les dio el número del pedido, avisándoles que estaría en menos de cinco minutos.

—No que me moleste... —Kotetsu se alejó de la caja registradora sin ningún rumbo definido, sintiéndose demasiado confundido por la improvisada invitación—. Pero...

—Véalo como un reconocimiento —interrumpió Petrov, señalando una mesa libre para dos contra la pared—. Usted hizo un buen trabajo ayer.

¿Qué?

Recibir un cumplido de Petrov era algo que Kotetsu nunca había siquiera imaginado.

Si bien el juez era perfectamente amable fuera de las cortes, parecía reservarse sus opiniones y limitarse a notificar que una demanda esto o una queja lo otro, porque Kotetsu no recordaba haberlo escuchado decir antes algo que no fuese una formalidad o algo relacionado con su trabajo.

—Hasta el momento —continuó Petrov, mirándolo de reojo mientras se dirigió a la mesa— no he recibido ningún informe de propiedad privada destruida.

¿Acaso este café era en verdad un agradecimiento por no haberle dado trabajo adicional hoy?

De reflejo, Kotetsu siguió a Petrov.

—Ni lo hará —aseguró con un deje de nerviosismo, dejándose caer en una de las sillas al tiempo que Petrov tomó asiento en la otra—. No destruí nada ayer.

—Sería ideal que continuara así... —Petrov inclinó un poco su cabeza sin dejar de observarlo con atención.

—Lo intentaré —prometió Kotetsu, mas la curiosidad por confirmar qué era lo que Petrov estaba pensando lo llevó a decir—: Realmente le he causado muchos problemas, ¿no?

Petrov pronunció un suave «hmm» antes de contestar.

—Podría decirse, sí, pero no voy a negar que aprecio su justicia.

Eso era extraño, aunque también sonaba parecido a algo que Petrov había dicho previamente y además le daba la impresión de que esta era una oportunidad de charlar con el hombre bajo la toga, y Kotetsu no veía ninguna razón para desaprovecharla.

—Pero siempre salgo perdiendo en los juicios —se quejó con un suspiro exagerado.

—Eso es basado en los resultados de sus acciones, no en sus intenciones tras sus imprudencias.

Y ahí estaba el duro juez de siempre.

Sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado ante esa muestra de normalidad, Kotetsu dejó escapar una corta carcajada.

—No podría ser un héroe si me preocupo en vez de hacer algo —se defendió Kotetsu tal como acostumbraba cada vez que salía el tema, mas recordando de inmediato con quién estaba hablando, añadió—: Pero estoy teniendo más cuidado.

—¿Lo está haciendo?

El semblante de Petrov era tan neutro como su voz, dejándolo sin ninguna pista sobre si Kotetsu estaba cavando su tumba o no al hablar como lo estaba haciendo... Y aun si no era así, Kotetsu quería cambiar el tema por uno que no tuviese nada que ver con la razón por la que usualmente veía a Petrov.

Para su suerte, el aviso de que ya estaban los cafés lo salvó de incluso tener contestar.

Tras indicarle con un gesto que esperara, Kotetsu trotó a la barra para recoger las bebidas de ambos y regresó con más lentitud, en parte para prevenir un accidente y en parte para encontrar algo más que decir antes de llegar a la mesa.

Eso último no fue difícil, todo gracias a un bostezo que a duras penas pudo contener durante el camino y el claro recuerdo del porqué de su cansancio.

—¿Hay nuevas noticias? —preguntó, dejando las bebidas sobre la mesa.

Hasta ahora, Petrov había parecido dispuesto a contestar si le preguntaba y Kotetsu tenía curiosidad.

¿Había esperanzas de que el caos causado por los previos rehenes acabase pronto?

—Todavía no. —Petrov frunció el ceño y se tomó un segundo para beber un sorbo de su café—. Comienza a ser... preocupante.

Después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, eso era poco decir.

Si bien el mismo día de la toma de rehenes Bunny había mencionado la posibilidad de que las habilidades de aquel NEXT continuaran haciendo efecto a largo plazo, Kotetsu no había considerado seriamente lo que eso podría significar.

Ahora, sin embargo, sabía bien que era algo cercano a una pesadilla y si eso continuaba así, tarde o temprano alguien podría salir seriamente herido, aun si todos los héroes continuaban trabajando día y noche para evitarlo.

Al menos Petrov lucía normal, siempre y cuando ignorase las rarezas que quizás solo le parecían así por lo poco que conocía al juez. Y lo que importaba en realidad era cómo actuaba y hasta ahora no se veía dispuesto a cometer un crimen en el nombre del amor, a diferencia de otros que habían estado en la alcaldía... pero no estaba de más verificarlo.

—¿Y usted está bien?

En lugar de contestar de inmediato, Petrov bebió un poco más de su café sin dejar de observarlo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —dijo al fin, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa y cerrando ambas manos alrededor de este.

—Bueno... —Kotetsu revolvió su bebida, intentando encontrar cómo explicarlo—. Varios de los rehenes han estado haciendo locuras y usted también estaba con ellos... —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros.

No era como si supiese qué habían estado pensando o sintiendo todos los que habían estado causando incidentes alrededor de la ciudad.

¿Estaban conscientes o no? ¿Se sentían obligados a hacer algo o no? Eso, tal como los poderes de aquel NEXT que había comenzado todo, seguía siendo un misterio.

—No considero que tomar un café sea inusual. —La tilde de humor que acompañó las palabras del juez era tan desconcertante como la pequeña sonrisa que Petrov le dedicó.

—No me refería a esto... —Quizás los demás héroes tenían razón y Petrov no estaba bien o, simplemente, en su tiempo libre, el juez era tan capaz como cualquier otro de relajarse y no hablar en serio. Casi queriendo confirmarlo, Kotetsu bromeó—: ¿Así que imagino que tampoco me va a perdonar lo de la puerta? 

Aun antes de cerrar su boca, Kotetsu se dio cuenta que haber dicho eso había sido un gran error.

Cualquier trazo de afabilidad desapareció del rostro de Petrov en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándolo con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus manos tan tensas que el vaso de poliestireno entre ellas perdió su forma.

—Está diciendo... —pronunció con un tono pausado que no concordaba con su expresión— ¿que usted está por encima de la justicia y que merece salir impune después de un crimen?

Si Kotetsu hubiese estado de pie, habría retrocedido.

En más de una ocasión, Kotetsu había creído que había visto a Petrov luciendo poco contento, pero ahora tenía muy claro que nunca lo había visto realmente enojado y también, que el juez se tomaba la ley más en serio que nadie.

—¡No, no, no! —aseguró Kotetsu, negando incluso con su cabeza para que no quedara ningún lugar a duda—. ¡Solo estaba bromeando!

Que eso no fue suficiente para convencer a Petrov fue evidente, ya que el juez se reacomodó en su asiento y soltó el vaso, quedando tan recto e imponente como cuando estaba presidiendo la corte.

—¿Así que acepta su culpa? —Pero ni siquiera estaba preguntándole cómo se declaraba, como si ya hubiese decidido el veredicto.

Eso no era justo.

—Bunny y yo hicimos lo correcto para rescatarlos cuanto antes.

Si Petrov podía saltarse los procedimientos de su querida ley, él también merecía defenderse como rara vez podía hacer frente al juez. No era como si eso pudiese empeorar el humor de Petrov, ¿verdad?

Y no lo hizo.

Sin perderlo de vista, Petrov se deslizó hasta el borde de su asiento, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus manos, apoyó su mentón en ellas y dijo:  
—Veo.

Era como si una tormenta hubiese desaparecido antes de empezar, dejándolo con la duda de si había sido real o no...

Kotetsu no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión, ni mucho menos tantear el terreno con una pregunta, pues un repentino timbre llenó el silencio que se había instalado tras el monosílabo comentario de Petrov.

Sobresaltado, Kotetsu tardó un par de segundos en notar que provenía de su muñeca y un par más en contestar la llamada.

—¿Kotetsu, dónde estás?

—¡Bunny! —Escuchar la voz de su compañero fue un recordatorio inmediato que lo hizo ponerse de pie de un salto. Encontrarse con Petrov lo había hecho olvidar la obligación de ir directamente al edificio de Apollon Media y si Bunny lo estaba llamando, era porque se le había hecho tarde—. Ya estoy cerca, ya voy a...

Barnaby lo interrumpió con un suspiro cansado y tras un simple «apúrate», cortó la llamada.

Eso le daba la excusa de irse, pero aun sabiendo que debía hacerlo, Kotetsu no echó a andar, prefiriendo observar a Petrov, quien terminó su café de un solo trago y se levantó con mucha más calma.

—También tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿La justicia nunca descansa? —pronunció Kotetsu, titubeante, tomando su vaso para beber su contenido en el camino.

Ahora, más que nunca, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo tratar a Petrov, pero, para su suerte, esta vez Petrov se limitó a sonreírle.

—No, no lo hace.

* * *

—¿Qué estabas pensado? —dijo Antonio, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en reprobación.

Kotetsu lo fulminó con su mirada.

Cuando había sugerido que fueran a tomar algo y le había contado a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido esa mañana con Petrov, Kotetsu había esperado recibir al menos algo de comprensión de parte del que había sido su amigo por tantos años y no esa clara señal de que Antonio creía que Kotetsu tenía la culpa.

—No, en serio —insistió Antonio, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Yo diría que cualquiera que intentara algo así con Petrov terminaría en la cárcel o algo parecido.

—¿Por hacer una broma? —Y encima de todo ahora Antonio estaba exagerando.

Era cierto que Petrov era estricto y se basaba solamente en los hechos, sin tomar nunca en cuenta las intenciones tras ellos, pero eso no quería decir que fuese irrazonable y dictase condenas por un simple comentario inocente.

—Solo te faltó ofrecerle algo a cambio para que olvidara la puerta —dijo Antonio e hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de cerveza—. Eso sería... ¿qué? ¿Intento de soborno?

—¿Ahora eres experto en leyes? —Kotetsu dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, los cuales había apoyado sobre la barra.

Si Antonio estaba diciendo eso, seguramente recibiría incluso menos simpatía de Bunny si llegaba a contarle.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Kotetsu no podía negarlo.

Podía imaginar a Petrov acusando a alguien por la más mínima infracción en su presencia y negándose a retirar los cargos, mas nada de eso significaba que él había hecho algo malo. Se trataba de un simple comentario durante una charla, no de una declaración jurada ni mucho menos de un intento de soborno.

—Sigue sin ser para tanto —suspiró, enderezándose un poco solo para beber su propia cerveza.

Antonio resopló.

—Te iría mejor aceptándolo y punto.

—Dice el que no puede aceptar su falta de popularidad —replicó, poco contento tanto por la falta de empatía de Antonio como por lo sucedido con Petrov.

Ahora que había descubierto sin lugar a dudas que no estaba en la lista negra del juez a pesar del mucho trabajo que le causaba, el haberlo hecho enfurecer era peor de lo que habría sido semanas atrás.

—¡A mí nadie me ha tenido que rescatar!

 _Ese_ era un golpe bajo.

—¿¡Y qué hay de todas las veces que te has quedado atascado!?

Kotetsu observó a Antonio fijamente con el ceño fruncido hasta que Antonio se levantó, corriendo su silla y produciendo un molesto chirrido en el proceso.

—No pienses que voy a aceptar eso.

—Digo lo mismo. —Kotetsu lo imitó y sin intercambiar palabra, ambos salieron del bar y se dirigieron hacia la Torre de la Justicia.

El frío de la noche y la caminata, sin embargo, aplacaron la molestia de Kotetsu y una vez se encontraron en el gimnasio, frente al panel de control del simulador de éste, tras haberse puesto sus ropas de ejercicio, no estaba del todo seguro de por qué habían terminado ahí.

Quizás todo se resumía a que ambos estaban estresados por diferentes razones y necesitaban cambiar eso.

Salvar el día atrapando a los malhechores usualmente era la mejor opción, pero tenían que optar por algo diferente ya que el día había transcurrido en relativa calma a pesar de que otro de los rehenes, un miembro del concejo de Sternbild, se había encargado de avivar las noticias al tomar un auto de un concesionario y escapar en el para, según él, regalárselo directamente a su esposa; el concejal también había decidido proteger tal botín a golpes cuando la policía intentó recuperar el vehículo y arrestarlo.

No que enfrentarse a Antonio fuese normalmente su primera opción, pero suponía que podía seguirle la corriente esta vez.

—Una sola ronda —propuso Antonio, mirándolo de reojo mientras encendía el simulador.

—Bien. —Kotetsu sonrió, confiado—. Ni creas que te dejaré hablar después de dos de tres.

—Como si lo necesitara. Hoy vamos a definir esto.

La riña amistosa era familiar, y tras un par de comentarios más sobre el eterno empate que mantenían, se transformó en una discusión sobre la decisión del escenario.

—¿Otra vez un cuadrilátero? —se quejó Kotetsu cuando Antonio intentó ponerlo al igual que las últimas dos veces que habían terminado usando el simulador.

—¿Por qué no? —Antonio se cruzó de brazos—. No hay ningún otro mejor.

—Está la pista de carreras y la plataforma flotante... —Kotetsu rascó su barba distraídamente, recordando lo que los demás habían comentado sobre la variedad del simulador—. ¿Y los Alpes que mencionó Origami la vez pasada?

—¡Lo dices porque quieres tener ventaja!

Aunque no lo había dicho con esa intención, Kotetsu no pudo evitar una carcajada. Era increíble que Antonio no se hubiese acostumbrado aún.

—¿No va siendo hora de que dejes el miedo a las alturas?

—No es miedo —se defendió Antonio, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Es sentido de preservación. Las personas estamos hechas para estar en la tierra.

—Dice el que se creía invencible —resopló Kotetsu. 

—¡Nunca has conseguido derribarme!

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió cualquier posible respuesta de Kotetsu y ambos giraron para ver al recién llegado en el mismo instante en que él los saludó.

—Buenas noches.

Kotetsu no pudo sentirse sorprendido de ver a Yuri Petrov una vez más. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre, al fin de cuentas, aunque no por eso podía decir que no se sentía incómodo, pues la puerta de la alcaldía y lo ocurrido esa mañana todavía estaban frescos en su memoria.

—Buenas...

Antonio saludó con incluso menos entusiasmo, pero Petrov no lució ofendido y sin soltar su maletín o alejarse de la puerta, se limitó a preguntar:  
—¿Puedo preguntar qué están haciendo aquí?

Kotetsu intercambió una mirada con Antonio.

Técnicamente, el gimnasio estaba abierto para todos los héroes y él no recordaba que hubiesen puesto algún tipo de límite en el horario o algo parecido, por lo que ese interrogante no tenía sentido.

—Entrenando —dijo Antonio.

De inmediato, Kotetsu asintió. Sospechaba que Petrov no aprobaría que usaran el lugar para una disputa personal.

—Ya sabe, siempre tenemos que mantenernos en forma.

—¿A las once de la noche? —Petrov alzó una ceja, haciendo evidente lo poco que le convencía esa verdad a medias y explicando con ello por qué le sorprendía verlos ahí.

—¿Ya es tan tarde? —Antonio frunció el ceño, confundido.

Kotetsu estuvo a punto de corear sus palabras, mas la mención de la hora le trajo un nuevo interrogante.

—¿Y usted, su señoría?

La mirada de Petrov se dirigió hacia al panel de control del simulador e hizo un gesto con su mano derecha para señalar.

—Estaba terminando mi trabajo cuando recibí una notificación de que habían encendido el simulador. Pensé que se trataría del señor Saito planeando modificarlo sin ninguna autorización previa, a pesar de que no es propiedad exclusiva de Apollon Media.

—Oh. —Eso explicaba todo y de paso probaba que la dedicación de Petrov a su trabajo era insuperable y quizás, incluso, era exagerada.

—No era mi intención interrumpir —continuó Petrov, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa que Kotetsu correspondió, sintiéndose mejor. Estaba claro que lo sucedido en el café ya había quedado en el pasado.

—No importa, ya es tarde.

—Sí —Antonio sacudió su cabeza—, creo que...

—¿No pensaba entrenar? —interrumpió Petrov, ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿O desea hacerlo con alguien más?

—¿Se está ofreciendo? —bromeó Kotetsu antes de detenerse a pensarlo.

—No ve por qué no. —No había nada, ni en el tono ni en la expresión de Petrov, que indicase que no estaba hablando en serio.

El no haber estado preparado para algo así llevó a que Kotetsu lo observara con la boca abierta, mas en los segundos que pasaron Petrov no se retractó y se limitó a observarlo, como si estuviese esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno... —Kotetsu pasó una mano por su cabello, incapaz de pensar en cómo rechazarlo sin volver a atraer la furia del juez—. ¿Una ronda? Y sin poderes —prometió, pese a que, quizás, sobraba decirlo. Ningún héroe heriría a alguien sin razón.

Petrov asintió y se dirigió a una de las bancas más cercanas para dejar sobre ella su maletín.

—¿Realmente vas a hacer esto? —susurró Antonio, luciendo inquieto.

—Creo que sería peor si me retracto —replicó Kotetsu también en voz baja, dirigiendo su atención hacia Petrov.

—Será peor si lo lastimas.

—Tendré cuidado.

Una vez tuvo sus manos libres, el juez las usó para rehacer el nudo de la cinta de su cabello, ajustándolo un poco más aun cuando no se preocupó por asegurarse de que ningún mechón quedase fuera de su rostro.

Tras eso, sus manos se dirigieron a los botones de su chaqueta, desabotonando uno a uno con calma antes de finalmente quitársela y dejarla con cuidado sobre el maletín; luego pasó al nudo de su corbata, deslizándolo con una lentitud que parecía deliberada... y quizás lo era, porque estaba observando a Kotetsu mientras lo hacía.

Avergonzado de ser descubierto mirándolo fijamente, Kotetsu dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y giró para darle un codazo a Antonio y decirle que eligiera qué poner de escenario de una vez.

Al final, Antonio se decidió por una azotea. Simple, llena de viento, sin obstáculos adicionales que la convertían en una simulación de entrenamiento poco emocionante, pero no por ello se trataba del tipo de escenario para un principiante.

Pese a eso, Petrov ingresó sin ningún titubeo y se ubicó en uno de los extremos, donde aguardó a que Kotetsu hiciera lo mismo, por lo que Kotetsu no tuvo más opción que imitarlo. A no ser que una emergencia requiriese la presencia de los héroes, estaba claro que no podría escaparse.

—¿Listo? —preguntó, no sin la esperanza de que Petrov se retractara.

En vez de eso, Petrov sonrió.

—Cuando usted guste.

El problema era que Kotetsu no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

Con Antonio siempre podría esperar una pelea directa y limpia, en la que no había ninguna necesidad de contenerse ni preocuparse por su contrincante y no solo gracias a los poderes de Antonio. La experiencia ayudaba y lo bien que se conocían también, pues eso siempre hacía a que cualquier enfrentamiento nunca se fuera de las manos de ambos.

En contraste, Petrov era un civil, Kotetsu no podía decir que lo conocía bien y estaba seguro de que alguien como él no acostumbraba, ni había acostumbrado, a salir por ahí a intercambiar golpes por una u otra razón o excusa.

¿Podía esperar que practicara algún arte marcial o que supiese de defensa personal?

Tras un par de amagues sin ninguna fuerza, Kotetsu se convenció de que no era así.

Aun así, Petrov resultó ser ágil.

Quizás gracias a ser un buen observador, demostró ser capaz de esquivar un ataque tras otro, incluso una vez Kotetsu dejó de tener cuidado y lazó un par de golpes reales, convirtiendo la supuesta pelea de entrenamiento en una persecución que llevó a Kotetsu a olvidarse de sus intenciones de concentrarse más en no lastimarlo que en otra cosa.

No podía dejar que el juez le ganase en algo así.

—No me esperaba esto —aceptó en voz alta, secando el sudor que había comenzado a recorrer su frente con su antebrazo.

Petrov lucía sin aliento, lo que era un pequeño consuelo en este juego del gato y el ratón que Kotetsu todavía no estaba a punto de ganar.

—¿Se está rindiendo? —cuestionó, mirándolo con tanta atención que era evidente que no había bajado su guardia.

Quién lo iba imaginar, al juez Petrov no le gustaba perder. 

—Claro que no.

Y él quizás estaba disfrutando de este no-exactamente-entrenamiento-ni-enfrentamiento más de lo que había esperado, porque, sin pensarlo, Kotetsu sonrió al tiempo que fue por él una vez más.

El estar decidido a limitarse a atraparlo y el no tener que preocuparse por una caída —ya que sabía que el suelo pasando el límite estaba a solo un par de centímetros bajo ellos pese a lo que parecía gracias a los hologramas del simulador— hacía más fácil esforzarse y eso, a su vez, rindió fruto.

—Ya no tiene adónde ir, su señoría —canturreó Kotetsu, disfrutando el verlo arrinconado contra el borde de la azotea después del par de minutos de persecución que los había llevado de un lado a otro hasta llegar a este punto—. ¿Listo para perder?

—¿Acostumbra a contar sus victorias antes de tiempo, Wild Tiger?

Quizás era un intento obvio de provocarlo, mas Kotetsu no intentó resistirlo. Tenía el triunfo ahí, al alcance de su mano, y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Con ese en mente, Kotetsu se impulsó hacia él.

—Te teng...

Indiferente al fuerte viento originado por los ventiladores, Petrov no dudó en moverse hacia un lado, tan cerca del borde que, aun sabiendo que estaban en un simulador, Kotetsu sintió la urgencia de agarrarlo antes de que cayera en lugar de hacerlo solo por ganar.

Para su mala suerte, lo único que logró atrapar entre sus dedos fue aire, aunque no porque Petrov había conseguido esquivarlo.

En vez de eso, resbaló.

Quizás fue a causa de sus zapatos de vestir o de su falta de experiencia en lo que estaba haciendo o de simple fatiga. Fuese como fuera, Kotetsu solo pudo ver cómo Petrov abrió los ojos por completo en sorpresa y al último momento logró mover su cuerpo y terminar de rodillas dentro de la azotea, y de repente, brilló.

Tal cosa no duró más que un segundo, mas el breve brillo azul alrededor de su cuerpo bastó para delatar lo que Petrov había estado a punto de hacer.

El alivio de no verlo caer fuera se transformó en sorpresa y Kotetsu no pudo hacer más que observarlo boquiabierto.

—Sin poderes, ¿verdad? —dijo Petrov con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse.

Vaya.

_Vaya._

Entendiendo lo que Petrov acababa de compartir con él, Kotetsu no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa.

* * *

Al final, Kotetsu no logró atrapar a Petrov, pero no sentía que él había perdido, pues fue Petrov el que sugirió que dejaran así por esa vez.

En sí, era una buena conclusión, en especial si pensaba que con eso había quedado muy claro que Petrov no le guardaba ningún resentimiento por su comentario en el café.

Entre eso y la buena noche de sueño que pudo disfrutar sin interrupciones, Kotetsu empezó el día siguiente con mucho mejor ánimo, al menos hasta que entró al gimnasio de los héroes y se encontró de frente con Barnaby, quien ni siquiera se tomó un segundo para saludarlo.

—Kotetsu, tenemos que hablar.

La razón tras las palabras de Bunny podía ser cualquiera, desde la fecha de una entrevista, algo sobre un informe que había olvidado o incluso algún nuevo caso de un pudín desaparecido por el que él iba a ser culpado injustamente; pero la presencia de los demás héroes, quienes estaban observándolo con expresiones serias, respaldando a Bunny, era la prueba de que no era algo tan simple.

Y siendo así, solo había un posible motivo.

—¡Les dijiste! —reclamó Kotetsu, fulminando a Antonio con su mirada.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —Antonio no se amedrentó.

—Ya no puedes negar que Petrov no está actuando normalmente —dijo Fire Emblem con sus brazos cruzados.

—Exacto. —La mueca de Antonio ante el apoyo de Fire Emblem era casi victoriosa—. Ese tipo te está persiguiendo.

—Nah, lo he visto más de lo usual, pero no es para tanto.

—¿No? —interrumpió Bunny—. ¿Prefieres esperar a que comience a aparecer durante algún rescate o arresto?

—No creo que vaya a pasar eso... —Aun así, Kotetsu no podía negar que eso sería lo peor que podría pasar. Aun siendo un NEXT, Petrov no era un héroe y como tal correría peligro en una escena del crimen sin importar cuáles fuesen sus poderes.

No que tuviese alguna razón para creer que tal cosa podría ocurrir, en primer lugar. Todos sus encuentros con Petrov habían sucedido en sitios relacionados con el trabajo de ambos y tenían una explicación que podía ser obvia para cualquiera que se tomase un segundo para pensarlo.

—Yo nunca he visto a ese juez tanto como estos días —remarcó Blue Rose, luciendo suspicaz.

—Él suele enviar autorizaciones y otros papeles con alguien más —añadió Dragon Kid, asintiendo a las palabras de Blue Rose.

Kotetsu fue incapaz de contradecirlas.

Si pensaba en cómo eran las cosas antes de todo el alboroto de la alcaldía, Kotetsu no podía mencionar una sola vez en la que hubiese visto a Petrov fuera de juicios, reuniones o inspecciones obligatorias, y lo que todo eso tenía en común era el que hacían parte de las responsabilidades que el juez tenía que atender personalmente.

—Pero eso no quiere decir... —Kotetsu no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar de objetar, pues tras él se abrió la puerta y al mirar por encima de su hombro, vio a Agnes.

—Ya escuché todo —anunció ella, dirigiéndole una mirada agradecida a Antonio antes de enfocarse en Kotetsu—. Tiger, vigila a Petrov. Lo último que necesitamos es a otro de los rehenes convirtiéndose en la noticia del día.

—Pero... —intentó de nuevo, girándose para encararla, mas fue interrumpido por Agnes, quien puso sus brazos en jarra.

—¿O tienes una mejor idea?

—Uh...

—Eso pensaba. —Agnes dio media vuelta para volver a abandonar el lugar, pero siguió hablando en el camino—. Será tu responsabilidad si le pasa algo o hace una locura.

Que ni siquiera le diera la oportunidad de contestar era tan injusto como el deber que quería imponerle.

—¿Espera que me convierta en su guardaespaldas? —se quejó Kotetsu en voz alta, mas el que Agnes no regresó para contestarle fue la prueba de que ella no lo había escuchado.

—No creo que quiera eso. —Ante las palabras de Barnaby, Kotetsu volvió a fijarse en los demás héroes y encontró, por primera vez en el día, una expresión solidaria en el rostro de su compañero—. Con que lo cuides cuando te busque debería ser suficiente.

Gracias al apoyo de Bunny y a la perspectiva de hacer algo que no le impediría seguir su usual trabajo como héroe, Kotetsu se sintió dispuesto a aceptar la situación, aun si no estaba del todo convencido.

—Será —suspiró.

—Solo será hasta que atrapemos a los criminales, cariño —lo consoló Fire Emblem, dándole palmaditas en un hombro.

—Lo sé. —Kotetsu asintió, casi esperando que los demás se unieran a esas repentinas muestras de compasión, mas eso no sucedió.

En vez de eso, la conversación cambió de rumbo cuando Sky High, luciendo pensativo, dijo:  
—Pero es extraño, muy extraño.

—Sí, casi todos los que estaban en la alcaldía han hecho algo anormal —reiteró Antonio con el ceño fruncido.

—Los que no —añadió Bunny—, podrían ser como Petrov y no ser tan obvios.

—¿Por qué? —Origami pronunció ese interrogante manteniendo su vista en el piso y segundos después alzó su mirada. Al ver que con eso había atraído la atención de todos, su bochorno se hizo obvio—. S-solo me estaba preguntando por qué no los afectó a todos igual...

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta. —Barnaby ajustó sus gafas—. ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?

—Que los atacó ese NEXT —comenzó a enumerar Kotetsu— y que se olvidaron del peligro y dónde estaban... —Kotetsu cruzó sus brazos, más confundido que antes ahora que se detenía a pensarlo.

Con lo que él había dicho podía resumir lo que tenían en común. De resto, la diferencias entre la manera en que cada cual había actuado eran demasiado grandes como para compararlas.

—Todos parecen actuar pensando en una persona en particular —intervino Blue Rose con un tono firme.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Antonio con incredulidad—. ¿Petrov es el mayor fan de Wild Tiger?

Tras unos segundos, un coro de risas llenó el gimnasio.

—Lo siento, Tiger —dijo Fire Emblem con una voz aguda que delataba lo graciosa que consideraba esa idea incluso una vez dejó de reír—, pero me cuesta creerlo.

—A mi también —secundó Blue Rose, tapando su boca con una mano.

—¿Y por qué no? —se defendió Kotetsu, pese a que aún a él le sonaba como algo increíble incluso después de lo que Petrov había dicho el día anterior en aquel café.

—Pero realmente pareciera que todo se centra en una persona importante para ellos —pronunció Sky High, quien se llevaba el aprecio de Kotetsu por no reírse, aun si quizás era solo porque continuaba absorto en el misterio.

—No —bufó Antonio—, Petrov es la prueba de que no es así.

—¿Y si es la persona en la que estaban pensando cuando los atacó ese NEXT? —teorizó Dragon Kid.

—Podría ser... —Origami asintió con su cabeza un par de veces, como si entre más lo pensara más lo convenciera esa posibilidad.

—Y todos sabemos por qué Petrov podría haber estado pensando en ti. —Fire Emblem le hizo un guiño.

—Cállate —rezongó Kotetsu, cansado del poco crédito que le estaban dando—. Y es imposible. No tenía ninguna demanda pendiente.

—Podría haber estado preguntándose "qué destruirá Wild Tiger esta vez" —insistió Antonio con mofa.

—Suena posible —afirmó Barnaby con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Kotetsu miró a Bunny con incredulidad.

¿Qué había pasado con su querido compañero que lo había animado segundos atrás?

—Pero casi todos han hecho algo más extremo. —Kotetsu alzó su voz, queriendo interrumpir cualquier nueva burla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—. Así que tal vez...

—No todos lo hicieron de inmediato. —Las palabras de Blue Rose parecieron ser recibidas con una silenciosa unanimidad, por lo que Kotetsu dejó caer sus hombros. Estaba claro que no podría convencerlos de nada.

—Agnes tiene razón —suspiró Bunny, mucho más serio que antes—, tienes que mantener un ojo en él.

—Por su seguridad —reiteró Fire Emblem.

—Y la de los demás —finalizó Sky High con una brillante sonrisa.

No tenía mucho sentido seguir nadando contra la corriente. Resignado, Kotetsu suspiró.

—Ya, ya entendí.

* * *

Durante las siguientes treinta y seis horas, nada sucedió.

No hubo ninguna emergencia con uno de los rehenes, ni ningún robo armado, ni mucho menos un accidente que requiriese la presencia de los héroes, por lo que Kotetsu pasó gran parte de su tiempo entre Apollon Media, frente a su escritorio sin nada que hacer, y el gimnasio de los héroes.

Y Petrov no apareció en ninguno de esos lugares durante esas horas.

Aunque eso debería probar que él tenía razón, todos sus intentos de mencionarlo fueron interrumpidos y descartados como si no valiese la pena siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que él estaba en lo cierto y Petrov estaba bien a pesar de todo.

Porque lo estaba, ¿verdad?

La insistencia de los demás había logrado que él comenzara a preguntarse si, después de todo, no tenían algo de razón.

Era un hecho, al fin de cuentas, que Petrov había estado entre los rehenes y que antes de eso, nunca había estado tan presente en el día a día de los héroes. Lo normal era que el juez se quedara en sus aburridas reuniones y otras obligaciones similares, en lugar de hablar con ellos personalmente por uno u otro motivo.

Pero, por otro lado, tal vez lo inusual del caso y el que el alcalde mismo hubiese sido atacado había hecho de la situación algo que merecía atención especial de parte del Departamento de Justicia y como el administrador de todos los asuntos relacionados con los héroes, Petrov se había visto obligado a encargarse personalmente. Y que Kotetsu hubiese terminado bajo el radar de Petrov era culpa de la puerta y consecuencia de ser el héroe que más solía tener contacto el juez.

Eso sonaba creíble, ¿no?

Kotetsu casi se sentía tentado a tratar una vez más de convencer a los demás héroes de eso en cuanto los vio a todos en el gimnasio, mas antes de pronunciar una sola palabra su oportunidad le fue arrebatada por una simple llamada.

Esta provenía del Departamento de Justicia y aunque fue transferida directamente al sistema de comunicación del lugar, todos le dedicaron una mirada que parecía decir «¿Ves? Te lo dijimos».

No podía quedar más claro que no pensaban escucharlo hasta que atraparan a los culpables.

Resignado, Kotetsu los fulminó con la mirada, tras lo cual volvió a poner su atención en la pantalla en la que, tras unos segundos, el rostro de Petrov se hizo visible.

—¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó Kotetsu antes que nadie, notando más que de costumbre la pequeña sonrisa que Petrov le dedicó al tiempo que asintió para luego observar directamente a la cámara con una expresión más sobria.

—Tenemos una pista. —Petrov presionó un par de botones para que la información que tenía en su computador fuese visible para ellos—. Una mujer visitó a Fisher diciendo ser su abogada, mas tenemos razones para creer que no es así. —explicó mientras, a un lado, se reprodujo un video de seguridad en el que una mujer usando un sombrero anormalmente grande, el cual rara vez permitía ver su rostro, sobresalía en medio de policías y personas menos sospechosas—. La policía la está siguiendo en estos momentos, pero si está involucrada con el ataque a la alcaldía, la presencia de un héroe podría ser necesaria.

Y ahí, frente a todos, había una prueba más de que si Petrov estaba interesado en algo, era en trabajar.

—En ese caso —dijo Bunny—, creo que Origami debería encargarse.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundó Dragon Kid, dándole una sonrisa de ánimo a Origami.

—Daré lo mejor de mí. —Origami Cyclone abandonó la máquina en la que había estado ejercitándose, demostrando que estaba dispuesto a hacer más que hablar.

—Notificaré a la policía. —Petrov, eficiente como siempre, tecleó algo mientras continuó hablando, como si estuviese haciendo lo que acababa de prometer justo en ese instante— Ellos le darán la información que necesita.

—Nosotros también estaremos listos para apoyarlo si hace falta. —Kotetsu no pensaba quedarse atrás ahora que, después de varios días, finalmente parecían estar más cerca de terminar con lo que debería haber sido un simple rescate de rehenes.

Si bien esa afirmación logró que Petrov volviese a poner su atención en él, sus palabras de despedida fueron generales y finalizó la llamada sin ningún comentario sobre Kotetsu o la puerta.

—¿Ven? —Kotetsu gesticuló hacia la pantalla.

Petrov no había ido personalmente y se había comunicado con todos por una razón perfectamente válida, por lo que, en opinión de Kotetsu, esa era una evidencia más de que él había acertado y no le pasaba absolutamente nada al juez.

Aunque más de uno le dedicó una mirada, el que el comunicador de Origami Cyclone comenzara a sonar, anunciando la llegada de la información prometida, interrumpió cualquier conversación al respecto.

—Vamos ya, Kotetsu.

Que el primero en hablar fuese Bunny y que básicamente ignorase lo que él acababa de demostrar era tan frustrante como el que los demás decidiesen seguir el ejemplo de su compañero y hablar exclusivamente de la misión que tenían frente a ellos mientras fueron tras Origami, en vez de tomarse un solo segundo y darle la razón.

Injusto.

Al menos, se consoló Kotetsu una vez estuvo en la moto junto a su compañero, manteniendo una buena distancia del lugar en el que Origami Cyclone se reunió con la policía, estaban un paso más cerca de cerrar el caso.

Cuántos pasos faltaban en total era el único interrogante.

En los siguientes minutos, Origami Cyclone se encargó de informarles los cambios de la situación, los cuales se limitaron a los absurdos cambios de rumbo de la mujer.

—¿Crees que sospeche? —preguntó Kotetsu tras el cuarto giro que la llevó a las cercanías del puerto, lugar que podría haber alcanzado mucho antes de no haber sido por sus varios desvíos.

—No, pero está siendo cuidadosa en caso de que la estén siguiendo —replicó Bunny, redirigiéndolos hacia la ruta más directa hacia esa zona.

—En resumen, culpable.

Y eso, en opinión de Kotetsu, era suficiente motivo para ir y arrestarla de inmediato, aun cuando entendía por qué no lo habían hecho: cuatro personas habían atacado la alcaldía; Fisher era uno y aquella mujer podía ser otra, por lo que faltaban dos y necesitaban encontrarlos.

—Se detuvo frente a una bodega —avisó Origami Cyclone en un susurro luego de más de media hora de seguirla.

¿Eso significaba que finalmente podrían hacer algo?

Bunny parecía pensar eso —o quizás solo comenzaba a sentirse tan impaciente como Kotetsu—, pues aceleró aun antes de que Origami Cyclone añadiese algo más.

—¿Tenemos video? —cuestionó.

—¡EN UNOS SEGUNDOS!

Escuchar repentinamente la voz de Saito sobresaltó a Kotetsu, mas su quejido quedó en el olvido en el instante en que, tal como Saito lo había prometido, recibieron el video transmitido desde la cámara del traje de Origami Cyclone.

Aunque la calidad no podía ser comparada con la de las cámaras principales de HERO TV, la pequeña imagen fue suficiente para que Kotetsu pudiese ver a la mujer del sombrero, quien ahora lo estaba sosteniendo en sus manos.

Ella estaba frente a una puerta y pasó un corto rato mirando de un lado para otro.

Para suerte de todos, ella no pareció notar la cercanía de Origami, pues finalmente sostuvo el sombrero con una sola mano y dirigió la otra hacia la cerradura eléctrica de la puerta.

La ausencia de una tarjeta llave en su mano era obvia aun en el pequeño video, pero el brillo que acompañó su movimiento explicó la razón tras eso, al igual que la forma en que estiró su dedo meñique.

—Es una de las NEXT que estaban en la alcaldía —confirmó Origami Cyclone, manteniendo su voz baja.

—Héroes —ordenó Agnes, sonando de buen humor—, prepárense para el arresto.

* * *

Atraparla fue fácil y Bunny fue quien se llevó los puntos por eso, mas en la bodega no encontraron a nadie más.

Lo que sí hallaron, una vez las cámaras abandonaron el lugar y la policía se encargó de revisarlo, fue evidencia: planos de la alcaldía, un mapa de la ciudad con varías avenidas marcadas, los trajes negros usados por los cuatro asaltantes y los objetos que habían robado.

Lo único verdaderamente malo, en opinión de Kotetsu, había sido su encuentro cercano con una de las paredes de la bodega y la notoria abolladura que había quedado en ella.

Al menos todavía no le habían dicho nada sobre una demanda al respecto, mas Kotetsu no veía razones para confiar en que tal cosa no cambiaría en el transcurso del día y por eso cuando al final de la tarde, en el camino a la máquina expendedora más cercana del gimnasio de los héroes, vio a Petrov en el corredor, Kotetsu consideró dar media vuelta y huir.

No quería escuchar nada de la puerta o de la pared de la bodega. Aun así, recordaba bien que había prometido cuidarlo si lo veía y si era sincero, tenía curiosidad.

Si se daba el caso de que los demás tenían razón, no era imposible que Petrov llegase a ponerse en peligro y si no, existía la posibilidad de seguir teniendo esas pequeñas charlas acompañadas de sonrisas y café, cosa que sonaba más agradable que solo ver al juez en la corte, observándolo con una expresión severa que a veces incluso resultaba intimidante.

Siendo así, lo que debía hacer era ser él quien se acercase esta vez.

Con un trote ligero, Kotetsu alcanzó a Petrov antes de que éste llegase al final del pasillo y tocó su hombro al tiempo que lo saludó.

Petrov pareció sorprendido por un segundo, mas su expresión se relajó en cuanto lo vio y lo saludó con una expresión afable.

—¿Dando una vuelta? —preguntó Kotetsu, queriendo sonar casual.

—De hecho no —replicó Petrov con una sonrisa, alzando una mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de su rostro—, voy en camino a notificar los avances del caso.

Eso captó el interés de Kotetsu de inmediato.

—¿Ella sí ha dicho algo?

—Sí, y gracias a su confesión hemos identificado a los otros dos cómplices.

—¿Así que...? —Esperanzado, Kotetsu observó fijamente al juez sin dejar de caminar.

—El Departamento de Justicia —anunció Petrov, sosteniendo la mirada de Kotetsu— está colaborando con la policía para reunir la información que lleve a su captura. Es cuestión de tiempo para que puedan ir a arrestarlos.

Y una vez lo hicieran, todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Bien —suspiró Kotetsu, más aliviado de lo que quería aceptar, pese a que eso quedó menguado cuando recordó un detalle—. El único problema es que todavía no sabemos nada de los poderes del otro NEXT... ¿Usted sabe algo? Estaba ahí cuando los usó...

Petrov lució pensativo por unos segundos, mas finalmente negó con su cabeza.

—Me temo que no. Pero —continuó antes de que Kotetsu expresase su decepción ante tal respuesta— es posible que esté ligado al uso de ese reloj; si es así, quitárselo debería ser suficiente.

Eso tenía sentido, al menos si juzgaba por lo que recordaba haber visto en el video de seguridad.

—Oh —murmuró, sintiéndose avergonzado de no haberlo considerado antes, mas intentó disimularlo con una corta carcajada y una sonrisa—. Será más fácil de lo que pensaba.

—Le recomiendo que no se descuide. —A pesar de esa advertencia, Petrov le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, ya verá cómo lo atraparé —prometió Kotetsu, haciéndole un guiño.

Petrov asintió y dijo con total seriedad:  
—Espero que así sea.

* * *

Que _Yuri Petrov_ pareciese tener verdaderas expectativas en él eran tal halagador como aterrador y lo hacía entender un poco por qué los demás estaban convencidos de que la actitud del juez se debía a los poderes del NEXT que todavía tenían que atrapar.

Pero Petrov no había hecho nada extremo, a diferencia del alcalde, quien había vuelto a aparecer en las noticias, esta vez por intentar hacer del cumpleaños de su hijo una festividad oficial de la ciudad, y Kotetsu quería aferrarse a esa evidencia.

No solo porque quería tener la razón, sino porque eso podía significar que Petrov realmente era fan de Wild Tiger, aun si no apreciaba las numerosas demandas por destrucción de propiedad privada que tenía que presidir por su culpa.

Y si ese era el caso, si alguien que examinaba las acciones de los héroes minuciosamente era _su fan_ , podría decir sin lugar a dudas que había hecho bien en regresar a la primera liga y que el declive de sus poderes no se convertiría en un problema y que...

—¿Tiger, estás escuchando?

—Kotetsu.

Caer en cuenta que Fire Emblem y Bunny le estaban hablando le recordó que todavía estaba en la reunión estratégica sugerida por Agnes mientras esperaban a que la policía confirmase la ubicación del par de malhechores restantes y les diesen luz verde para ir tras ellos.

—Uh —balbuceó Kotetsu, consciente ahora de que todos lo estaban observando, y buscó algo relevante para decir—, sí, sí... el reloj. —Que compitieran por puntos no quería decir que tuviese razones para guardarse esa pista que Petrov le había dado y era mejor que aceptar en voz alta lo que había estado pensando.

Él estaba seguro, al fin de cuentas, que mencionarles lo que Petrov había dicho y recalcarles que no lo había hecho en broma, ni se había retractado, solo los convencería de que el juez no estaba en sus cabales.

—¿Cuál reloj? —cuestionó Dragon Kid, luciendo sinceramente confundida.

—El del NEXT, solo tenemos que quitárselo. —La explicación no solo no fue recibida con entusiasmo, sino que todos continuaron observándolo con clara desaprobación.

—No estabas escuchando, acéptalo —bufó Blue Rose, cruzándose de brazos.

—Típico —bufó Rock Bison, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Notar que todos parecían estar de acuerdo trajo una mueca descontenta al rostro de Kotetsu, mas el ser incapaz de convencerlos de lo contrario acalló cualquier posible queja al respecto. Era un hecho que no había estado prestando atención y ya había arruinado su única oportunidad para disimularlo.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó resignado en voz baja, guardando la esperanza de que, esta vez, su compañero decidiese darle una mano.

—¿No recuerdas lo que tú mismo sugeriste? —replicó Bunny con un volumen perfectamente audible para los demás.

—Lo que... —Kotetsu cruzó sus brazos y se concentró en recordar qué había sucedido en las últimas horas.

Para comenzar, su encuentro completamente fortuito con Petrov lo había llevado a enterarse antes que nadie de que muy pronto cerrarían del todo el caso de la alcaldía; luego, había escuchado los avances del Departamento de Justicia con mucho más detalle junto a los demás héroes; después de eso, había pasado una hora en Apollon Media deseando que se comunicaran con él de una vez y lo salvaran de todo el papeleo; y tras eso, se había reunido con todos una vez más y habían charlado.   
—Por el cumpleaños de...

Esas cuatro palabras, dichas por Origami, bastaron para refrescar su memoria.

—Lo siento —interrumpió Kotetsu, dirigiéndose hacia Sky High—, no es que lo haya olvidado.

Porque habían hablado de eso hace poco.

Mientras esperaban noticias de Agnes, Blue Rose había mencionado estar cansada de dar entrevistas, Fire Emblem había intervenido diciendo que _el cumpleañero_ había tenido más y tras eso, Sky High había sonreído agradecido por la lluvia de buenos deseos que recibió.

El sugerir que hicieran algo luego del programa había sido algo que Kotetsu había hecho de reflejo, mas no se arrepentía; no era nada comparable con una fiesta sorpresa, pero hacía de regalo y sería divertido.

Que después de mencionar su idea hubiese terminado pensando en otras cosas no era su culpa. Un comentario de Rock Bison sobre cómo seguramente nada interrumpiría la celebración una vez atrapasen a los dos fugitivos le había recordado todo el asunto con Petrov y simplemente no había notado que la conversación había regresado a los planes de festejar.

—No te preocupes, señor Wild —afirmó Sky High con una de sus sonrisas sinceras y brillantes—. Tu preocupación por atrapar a todos los culpables es admirable, realmente admirable.

Kotetsu dejó escapar una risa avergonzada, no del todo a gusto de recibir más crédito del que merecía y prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

—¿Y al fin qué decidieron?

A pesar de lucir exasperada, fue Blue Rose quien le respondió, contándole a dónde habían decidido ir en un tono que decía claramente que él no podía poner ningún pero al respecto, cosa que él no hizo pues, por un lado, nada en la idea lo hizo querer negarse a ir, y por otro, apenas Blue Rose terminó de hablar los comunicadores de todos se encendieron, por lo que en realidad Kotetsu no tuvo tiempo de siquiera asentir.

—Bonjour, héroes —saludó Agnes con una voz vivaz que anunció por si sola la buena noticia—, llegó la hora.

* * *

Las instrucciones de Agnes fueron muy claras: a las cinco en punto tenían que estar en posición en los alrededores del apartamento de los hermanos West, los dos últimos sospechosos tras el extraño ataque a la alcaldía, y en cuanto recibieran la señal, estarían libres de atraparlos de la manera que quisiesen.

No había ninguna duda de que esa sería una buena oportunidad para cumplir las expectativas que Petrov tenía en él y aun si tal cosa no significase que recibiría indulgencia en el caso de puerta, la perspectiva era una buena motivación.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu aceptó la idea de Bunny de ubicarse tras el edificio, cerca de la escalera de incendios, y aguardó con impaciencia a que llegara la hora en la que podría ir directo al sexto piso para bloquear la vía de escape antes de que los hermanos West consideraran usarla y poder, junto a su compañero, arrestarlos.

¿Barnaby tenía lo mismo en mente?

Aunque Kotetsu quiso confirmarlo, se vio interrumpido por un sonido que indicaba que alguien había abierto la línea de comunicación entre todos los héroes.

—¿Tiger, qué era lo que estabas diciendo del reloj?

—¿Ahora me preguntas eso? —replicó Kotetsu, incrédulo al oír a Rock Bison justo ahora que todos los héroes estaban en camino al edificio.

—Obviamente no queremos terminar igual que el alcalde —resopló Rock Bison sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¿Tal vez todos no deberíamos intentar atraparlos al mismo tiempo? —sugirió Origami Cyclone—. En caso de que...

—Son dos —interrumpió Fire Emblem, aparentemente menos interesado en coordinar algo—. Si se separan, haremos lo mismo de todas formas.

—No —dijo Sky High con seriedad—, esta vez podríamos necesitar un plan.

—Si Sky High lo dice... —aceptó Dragon Kid tras un corto silencio y luego de unos segundos lo demás expresaron estar igualmente de acuerdo.

No era que Kotetsu no entendiese la necesidad de ser cuidadosos, pero el que lo hubiesen ignorado cuando había mencionado el reloj antes y el ya tener otras ideas le impidió acceder junto a los demás y terminó haciéndole un gesto silencioso a Bunny, queriendo saber si su compañero también quería trabajar en equipo.

Barnaby se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin darle ninguna pista de lo que pensaba.

—¿Y bien, Tiger? —dijo Blue Rose, sonando impaciente.

Kotetsu suspiró.

—Quitarle el reloj.

—Estás asumiendo que realmente influye en sus poderes —comentó Barnaby, pensativo.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? —Kotetsu lo fulminó con la mirada. La pista que Petrov le había dado era, en su opinión, mejor de lo que su compañero parecía creer.

—Solo estoy señalando un hecho.

—Y yo... —rebatió Kotetsu, queriendo decirle que la idea provenía de alguien que había visto a aquel NEXT de cerca, mas se detuvo a tiempo. Sabía bien que cualquier mención de Petrov terminaría en más incredulidad general, al menos hasta que pudiese probar que el juez no era ningún lunático debido a la influencia del NEXT que iban a atrapar—. Ah, olvídalo.

—No —dijo Bunny, contrario a lo que Kotetsu esperaba—, vale la pena considerarlo.

—¿Al fin qué?

Esa pequeña riña fue interrumpida por Agnes, quien les confirmó que los hermanos seguían en el apartamento según los policías de civil que habían estado vigilando el lugar y les recordó que tenían solo un minuto para prepararse, obligándolos a apurarse hacia el lugar y olvidar cualquier intención de planear algo en detalle, cosa que quizás no era realmente necesaria.

Todos tenían una buena idea de los riesgos y sabían que podían contar con los demás si pasaba algo inesperado, aun en medio de la competencia.

Reafirmando eso, Sky High les deseó buena suerte y Dragon Kid y Origami Cyclone corearon sus palabras, mientras Fire Emblem les dijo que estuvieran tuvieran cuidado y Rock Bison musitó estar listo para lo que fuese que encontraran.

—No lo dejaré intentar nada con el reloj. —La determinación de Blue Rose fue lo último que Kotetsu escuchó antes de que el canal de comunicación fuese cerrado y lo dejó con la satisfacción de haber sido tomado en serio.

Aprovechando el tener todavía unos segundos antes del momento de acción, Kotetsu se dirigió a su compañero para al fin saber si ambos tenían lo mismo en mente.

—Estaba pensando —pronunció, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el último piso del edificio que tenían ya frente a ellos— en un ataque sorpresa inmediato.

—Esa es la idea —secundó Bunny, sacándole una sonrisa—, pero no rompas nada.

—Especialmente una puerta. —A pesar de que la advertencia era innecesaria e incluso molesta después de los muchos recordatorios que había tenido los últimos días de su más reciente destrucción accidental, Kotetsu se la tomó con seriedad. Lo último que quería era sumar algo a lista de objetos por los que Petrov quería hacerle pagar.

—Petrov te podría perseguir de por vida si no vuelve a la normalidad.

Kotetsu hizo una mueca descontenta ante la broma.

—No creo que me esté persiguiendo... —Al menos no exactamente, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Cuando llegó el momento, Kotetsu hizo justo lo que dijo que no haría: destruir la puerta.

En su defensa, el menor de los hermanos West había comenzado todo al dispararles apenas ellos llegaron de un salto a la parte de la escalera que quedaba frente al apartamento de ellos y en esa situación no tuvieron tiempo de buscar una forma más delicada de entrar.

La puerta, además, había estado cerrada con llave, por lo que improvisar para sacarla del camino y detenerlos antes de que alguien saliese herido era lo obvio.

Tras eso, tal como Fire Emblem había augurado, los hermanos se separaron.

El menor, el NEXT que buscaban, corrió hacia otra parte del apartamento y el mayor intentó mantenerlos a raya mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada.

¿Quería escapar o ganar tiempo para su hermano?

Fuese como fuera, ambos eran los blancos del día, así que no había ninguna razón para olvidarse del uno o del otro.

—¡Bunny! —gritó Kotetsu y corrió tras el menos.

—¡Lo sé!

Barnaby activó sus poderes y desarmó al mayor de los West mientras Kotetsu fue hacia el corredor por el que el menor había desaparecido, solo para encontrarlo de frente y con su reloj de bolsillo en mano.

Detenerse a pensar en qué hacer no fue necesario y en un parpadeo, Kotetsu activó sus poderes y se apoderó del objeto antes de que el otro pudiese hacer algo con él.

—Ni creas que te dejaremos usar esto.

La expresión del hombre se ensombreció en cuanto procesó lo sucedido y cerró sus puños con fuerza al tiempo que dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados.

—No... —pronunció con voz temblorosa—. ¡No me pagaron lo suficiente para esto!

¿Qué?

—La policía —replicó Barnaby desde el lugar en el que estaba custodiando al mayor de los hermanos— estará encantada de escuchar todo lo que tengas para decir.

Kotetsu no era el único confundido tras esa veloz captura y la inesperada confesión de West el menor, al menos si juzgaba por la forma en que Sky High estaba flotando frente a la ventana más cercana sin hacer nada y las preguntas que los demás héroes pronunciaron por los comunicadores poco después, pero a diferencia de Agnes, a quien alcanzó a escuchar ordenando de mal humor que se fueran a comerciales, no se sentía descontento.

Con esto, todo el incidente que había comenzado días atrás en la alcaldía había llegado a su fin.

—Fue sorprendentemente anticlimático —aceptó Kotetsu en voz baja una vez ambos hermanos estuvieron en manos de la policía.

Barnaby lo miró de reojo y dijo con seriedad:  
—Todavía no ha terminado.

* * *

Bunny resultó tener razón.

Tras su arresto, los hermanos West confesaron haber sido contratados para arruinar la reputación del alcalde y de todos los que trabajaban directamente con él.

Aunque dijeron no haber preguntado nombres, dieron detalles sobre el cómo se había realizado el pago y la policía estaba siguiendo el rastro del dinero, manteniendo como sospechosos a todos los que eran considerados desde ya posibles oponentes para el alcalde durante las elecciones el próximo año.

Con el porqué de todo aclarado, lo único que quedaba era que West el menor liberase de la influencia de sus poderes a todos los afectados, cosa que él aceptó hacer; sus victimas fueron quienes se negaron.

El que encargaran a los héroes de reunirlos a todos, incluyendo a quienes habían sido arrestados por algún delito menor los últimos días, hizo que Kotetsu presenciase en primera fila la resistencia de los afectados, muchos de los cuales tuvieron que ser llevados a la fuerza hasta la comisaría en la que los hermanos West se encontraban, y allí protestaron por tal injusticia.

Petrov no fue uno de ellos.

Cuando Kotetsu fue junto a Barnaby a buscarlo, Petrov se limitó a saludarlo con una sonrisa que desapareció de su rostro una vez le pidieron que fuera con ellos, mas explicarle el porqué bastó para que accediera a ser llevado hasta la gran sala que la policía había desocupado para dar cabida a todos y no se unió las quejas, prefiriendo cruzarse de brazos y aguardar en silencio.

Muchos de los otros no estaban tan tranquilos y para el momento en que finalmente todos los rehenes estuvieron presentes, los insistentes ecos de «estoy perfectamente bien», «no necesito nada» y «tengo cosas más importantes que hacer» llenaron el lugar pese a los intentos de varios policías de calmarlos mientras West el menor era traído.

—Este NEXT los llevó a actuar según algunos de sus intereses... —repitió el que parecía estar a cargo sin mucho éxito, tal como había sucedido las demás veces que había tratado de explicarles a todos por qué los tenían allí.

—No sé de qué está hablando.

—No me pasa nada.

—Mi familia me está esperando —dijo el alcalde mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Ellos no fueron los únicos en objetar y pronto, cada pero fue dicho en voz más alta, acallando los intentos del policía por conseguir unos segundos de silencio para volver a hablar.

Fue necesario que los héroes tomasen el lugar del policía para impedir que comenzasen a hacer algo para escapar e incluso a ellos les tomó un par de minutos conseguir un momento de calma.

Este, sin embargo, no duró mucho; mas quien habló, la señora que Kotetsu recordaba haber escuchado declamando poesía inmediatamente después del ataque, fue una de las pocas no había dicho nada durante el caos y sus palabras fueron contrarias a lo que había resonado hasta ahora.

—Hace mucho que no componía poesía —aceptó, luciendo pensativa.

Esa confesión trajo un nuevo silencio que se extendió hasta que alguien más admitió el haber hecho algo que había querido y no se había atrevido y otros, a regañadientes, hicieron también confesiones similares.

—Solo necesitamos la atención de todos por un minuto —dijo un policía, aprovechando que parecía que más de uno estaba entrando en razón y era más posible que escucharían— y el efecto desaparecerá.

Dicho y hecho.

En cuanto llegó, West repitió su acto y de golpe, todos parecieron finalmente caer en cuenta de qué habían estado haciendo últimamente.

La impaciencia por volver a lo que estaban haciendo y negación constante fueron remplazadas por una vergüenza generalizada que algunos expresaron vocalmente mientras otros se limitaron a inclinar su cabeza y no mirar a nadie.

¿Y Petrov?

Kotetsu no tuvo la oportunidad de averiguarlo, pues no estaba en el último lugar en el que lo había visto y antes de que pudiese buscarlo con la mirada, todos los héroes fueron convocados a una de las avenidas más importantes de la ciudad para un rescate tras un accidente entre dos camiones.

* * *

Aunque las llamativas noticias sobre las victimas de la alcaldía continuaron robando —según Agnes— parte de la audiencia de HERO TV por unos días más, el cierre de ese caso significó para los héroes regresar a la normalidad.

Una emergencia aquí, un atraco a mano armada acá, y ninguna figura pública de la ciudad armando un espectáculo tal como para necesitar a un héroe. Y durante ese tiempo, además, Kotetsu no vio ni sombra de Yuri Petrov.

Tampoco escuchó de él, de hecho, a pesar de que nadie en Apollon Media había mencionado algo sobre el asunto de la puerta siendo solucionado sin necesidad de un juicio, cosa que sin duda significaba que no debía relajarse y olvidarse del tema, pues tarde o temprano reaparecería en la forma de una sentencia de pagar el daño.

Que Petrov todavía no le hubiese enviado siquiera una notificación escrita al respecto era extraño, mas no verlo podía ser considerado habitual y aun así, el volver a lo de siempre se sentía como un cambio tan drástico como lo habían sido sus repetidas apariciones antes.

Pero ese no era el problema.

—¿No estás contento de que finalmente haya terminado, Tiger? —preguntó de repente Fire Emblem con incredulidad, recordándole dónde estaba: en el gimnasio, con todos los héroes

Kotetsu sonrió y no hizo ningún movimiento para comenzar a ejercitarse en la máquina en la que estaba, sabiendo que eso lo delataría más que cualquier otra cosa.

—El trabajo de un héroe nunca termina.

Fire Emblem hizo una mueca y puso sus brazos en jarra.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Y sabes que tarde o temprano volverán a llamarnos a la madrugada —replicó Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

—No lo puedo negar —suspiró Fire Emblem, aparentemente dispuesto a dejar morir el tema.

—Pero deberías estar contento. —Blue Rose lo impidió, sin embargo, hablando con un tono impaciente que contradecía su mirada curiosa.

—¿Por?

Kotetsu escuchó a Barnaby suspirar y al mirar en su dirección, notó que Bunny lucía poco a gusto por alguna razón.

—¿Quieres que lo aceptemos en voz alta, no? —bufó Antonio, aparentemente compartiendo el cierto enojo de Barnaby.

—Acertaste desde un comienzo, señor Wild —intervino Sky High con una de sus brillantes sonrisas—, y diste en lo cierto.

—Sí —añadió Dragon Kid, también de buen humor, al tiempo que Origami asintió en silencio—, el juez está enamorado de su trabajo.

Y _ese_ era el problema que lo tenía inquieto.

A pesar de lo mucho que había insistido en lo contrario, ahora estaba perfectamente consciente de que Petrov sí había sido afectado de la misma manera que los demás por los poderes de West el menor y el único motivo por el que no había hecho ninguna locura era porque su mayor interés parecía involucrar papeleo, encontrar a los malos y conseguir justicia para una puerta.

Pero faltaba una pieza.

Quizás Petrov no había estado siguiéndolo, como los demás habían creído, ni había estado a punto de hacer algo peligroso; mas no todo había girado alrededor de su trabajo y Kotetsu había tenido que ver de alguna forma.

¿Y quién le creería si lo mencionaba?

Kotetsu sospechaba que la respuesta era «nadie», pues a él mismo le costaba hacerlo a pesar de la certeza de que «trabajo» no explicaba todo, pero cómo encajaba él en eso era un misterio y sin importar cuánto quisiese asumir que era por una buena razón, no poder estar seguro lo inquietaba.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Kotetsu miró de reojo a los demás héroes, considerando arriesgarse y mencionarlo, mas un «Buenas tardes» dicho por una voz conocida se hizo escuchar primero y lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa

—¡Su señoría!

Ahí estaba Petrov: en el umbral del gimnasio, con su traje gris y corbata colorida, una carpeta delgada en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro que a Kotetsu no se le antojó sincera, al menos si la comparaba con las que Petrov le había dedicado días atrás.

Petrov ni siquiera dirigió su vista hacía él y se limitó a hacer un gesto con su cabeza en respuesta a los saludos que recibió de parte de los demás héroes.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —preguntó Barnaby, abandonando la máquina en la que había estado ejercitándose para acercarse al juez.

—Agradecería que le entregara esto al señor Saito —dijo sin perder su máscara de cortesía, ofreciéndole la carpeta a Barnaby— y me gustaría ofrecerles a todos una disculpa. Me doy cuenta ahora de que la forma en que... —Petrov apretó sus labios y dirigió su mirada al suelo por un segundo antes de continuar con un tono perfectamente controlado—: intervine no fue del todo apropiada.

Que Petrov estaba incómodo y consideraba su obligación dar esa disculpa era obvio, por lo que Kotetsu decidió unirse a su compañero e intentar alivianar la situación.

—Está bien, no es como si fuese su culpa —afirmó con una sonrisa, mas Petrov siguió negándose a dirigir su mirada en su dirección pese a que ahora Kotetsu estaba justo frente a él.

—Nos quedó muy clara su dedicación a su trabajo —comentó Bunny, sonando divertido, pero su semblante fue una perfecta máscara de seriedad cuando preguntó—: ¿Y qué hay de la audiencia pendiente?

—Por la puerta —especificó Kotetsu, entendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería Barnaby y queriendo intentar conseguir la atención del juez así fuese usando ese poco agradable tema.

—Debido a lo sucedido —replicó Petrov—, me temo que hay varios asuntos pendientes por definir. Serán notificados en cuanto sea posible. Si me disculpan...

Nadie puso peros a que Petrov huyese de esa manera, despidiéndolo en vez de eso con la tranquilidad de quienes están convencidos que no hay nada más por decir y aunque Kotetsu entendía por qué ellos pensaban eso, él no podía estar de acuerdo.

¿Y qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarlo ir y quedarse con la duda o intentar aprovechar ahora que Petrov estaba cerca para aclararla?

Antes de todo el incidente, Kotetsu habría elegido lo primero sin pensarlo dos veces; sin embargo, ahora que la imagen intimidante del juez había quedado opacada gracias a la sincera afabilidad que Petrov había demostrado, elegir lo segundo fue fácil.

Consciente de que nadie lo apoyaría si explicaba algo, Kotetsu hizo caso omiso al intento de Barnaby por detenerlo y echó a correr tras Petrov.

—¡Espere!

Petrov se detuvo de inmediato en medio del corredor, mas solo giró en sus talones para encarar a Kotetsu poco después, una vez Kotetsu ya lo había alcanzado.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

La máscara de cortesía estaba de regreso, pero Kotetsu no permitió que eso lo hiciese cambiar de idea.

—El café.

Esa era su mayor prueba de que él había sido parte del motivo de las acciones de Petrov durante los últimos días, pues no era algo que tuviese que ver con la labor de supervisor de los héroes del juez.

—¿Disculpe?

—El del otro día, eso no fue por trabajo.

Petrov entrecerró sus ojos, perdiendo su pretensión de cordialidad y remplazándola con algo que parecía recelo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que usted no estaba simplemente trabajando. —La sonrisa que acompañó esa afirmación fue involuntaria, mas Kotetsu no hizo nada para intentar disimularla. El ser el único que se había percatado de eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso, tal como le agradaba saber ahora lo suficiente del juez para distinguir entre una sonrisa real y una de cortesía.

Petrov no dejó de lucir desconfiado y ni siquiera aceptó que Kotetsu tenía razón, replicándole en vez de eso con un simple interrogante.

—¿No lo estaba?

Quizás a Petrov no le gustaba decir algo obvio o creía que no era necesario hacerlo, por lo que ir al grano era mejor.

—¿Por qué yo?

El que sus ojos se agrandaran en sorpresa delató la reacción de Petrov, pese a que inmediatamente después el juez los cerró y dejó escapar un suspiro. Cuando Petrov volvió a abrir sus ojos, lo primero que hizo fue recorrer el corredor con su vista antes de finalmente volver a concentrarse en Kotetsu y hablar en voz más baja, como si quisiese asegurarse de que la conversación fuera privada.

—¿Podría preguntarle qué lo motiva cuando hay una emergencia?

—Hacer lo correcto. —Aun sin entender el motivo de esa pregunta, Kotetsu la respondió de reflejo y a un volumen similar al que estaba usando Petrov.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Petrov asintió.

—Eso es algo que puedo apreciar.

Kotetsu contuvo su respiración por un segundo.

Quizás eso no debía ser inesperado pues Petrov había dicho algo similar antes y él había querido creer que las expectativas que Petrov había demostrado no eran el efecto secundario de una locura temporal causada por los poderes de un NEXT, pero Kotetsu no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido e incluso considerar que, tal vez, Petrov pensaba lo mismo de otros héroes aun si no lo había demostrado durante los días que había estado bajo el efecto de aquella inusual habilidad.

—Aunque no soy el único...

Petrov apretó sus labios y tras un corto silencio, contestó con un tono que evidenciaba que estaba confesando tanto solo porque no tenía sentido negarlo.

—He visto a muchos héroes, incluso antes de tener que supervisarlos...

—¿Y yo sobresalgo? —insistió Kotetsu con una nueva sonrisa que causó que los labios de Petrov se curvaran por un corto momento.

—No solo por sus destrucciones.

A pesar de que eso sonaba como una broma, Kotetsu dejó escapar una corta risa nerviosa e intentó alejar el tema de sus ocasionales accidentes con objetos varios durante su trabajo.

—Nunca habría imaginado que usted piensa algo así.

—No planeaba decirlo —aceptó Petrov, examinando sus alrededores una vez más—. Aunque tenga mis propias opiniones, debo ser objetivo.

Eso tenía sentido y también lo hacían sentir más simpatía por el que había considerado solo un juez inflexible hasta hace poco, pero quien sin duda era mucho más que eso.

—Realmente tiene un trabajo duro.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarlo?

Si bien Kotetsu había hecho el ofrecimiento sin pensarlo, la pausa en la conversación que demostró que Petrov no había esperado escuchar algo así lo hizo alegrarse de haberlo hecho y querer cumplirlo solo por el gusto de no ser el único llevándose sorpresa tras sorpresa.

—¿Además de lo obvio? —dijo Petrov al fin con un deje de reprensión que Kotetsu decidió ignorar.

Era mejor, al fin de cuentas, ignorar las implicaciones de "menos destrucciones" para recordar en cambio el incidente que había terminado mejor de lo que había creído posible y que lo había motivado a ir tras Petrov ahora que se había presentado la oportunidad.

—¿Invitarlo a un café?

Petrov no intentó disimular su incredulidad y sacudió su cabeza en negación.

—No puedo aceptar...

—Claro que puede. Usted me invitó primero.

—No —repitió Petrov con firmeza y su semblante serio—, no puedo.

Lo obstinado que estaba siendo Petrov con algo que no merecía tantos «no» solo convenció a Kotetsu de no ceder, al menos no del todo.

—Entonces pensaré en algo más.

—Preferiría que no lo haga.

Aunque parecía haber una advertencia en esas palabras, Kotetsu hizo caso omiso, sintiéndose más osado que nunca a la hora de tratar con el juez.

—Me cuesta creerlo...

—Yo no lo subestimo, Wild Tiger —interrumpió Petrov mirándolo con la severidad que usualmente reservaba para los juicios—. Agradecería que usted tampoco lo hiciese.

No podía quedar más claro que Petrov era un hombre de principios y que incluso se tomaba una charla jocosa cien por ciento en serio, cosa que Kotetsu ya sabía, e insinuar lo contrario y repetir la parte menos positiva del incidente en el café era lo último que quería.

—Y no lo hago, solo...

Solo había terminado disfrutado esos encuentros con Petrov los últimos días y no veía por qué no podía repetirlos, esta vez sin la necesidad de algún NEXT obligando a Petrov a sincerarse.

—Que tenga un buen día.

La brusquedad con la que Petrov dio por terminada la conversación fue suficiente para que Kotetsu flaqueara, mas no le tomó mucho reponerse y despedirse con una sonrisa que Petrov no correspondió como se había hecho costumbre.

Ya sabía mejor que nadie que Petrov era más que lo que dejaba ver en sus ocasionales interacciones con los héroes, por lo que no tenía motivos para sentirse intimidado como antes.

Porque aunque nadie lo creyese y Petrov mismo no estuviese dispuesto a aceptarlo normalmente, ahora Kotetsu sabía Petrov apreciaría su esfuerzo y eso hacía que insistir hasta que volviese a admitirlo valiese la pena.

Y si necesitaba pensar en algo —y evitar accidentes con puertas u otros objetos— para recibir de nuevo una sonrisa real o un elogio de parte de Petrov, realmente lo haría.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo se resume en justicia (y por suerte para Yuri no hubo ningún asesino involucrado). Gracias por leer~


End file.
